A Journey of Destiny, Hope and Discovery
by futureauthor2012
Summary: this is a story i wrote, i hope you enjoy it. it is set in a world called Fantasia, and the kingdom of Silverwood is prosperous and strong. but when a mysterious parasite starts to terrorize the kingdom, its up to the 17-year-old High Princess, her husband and a band of teenagers to discover the truth and save the kingdom.
1. Chapter 1

**THE BATTLE WITHIN: A JOURNEY OF DESTINY, HOPE AND DISCOVERY**

Character Summary:

**Susan: 15-year-old singer/dancer; Chosen Bearer of the Celestial Light; known for her beauty, kindness, voice and dancing skills; joins Eudora and her team after surviving a Parasite attack; forms a sister bond with Princess Eudora; senses that she is special and wants to protect her friends; bonded to Napoleon, a special Spirit Guide in the form of a White Pegasus; falls in love with Richard, a 17-year-old Archer and member of the team.**

**Eudora (Era): 17-year-old Princess Royal and Ruler of Silverwood; known for her determination, courage, bravery and her beauty; will defend her people from any threat; teams up with Richard, Michael, Jennifer, Rebecca and Susan; forms a sister bond with Susan; bonded to Leon, a Spirit Guide in the form of a Grey Wolf; TRUE LOVE Soulmate and wife to Julian, Crown Prince and Future King of Silverwood.**

**Julian: 17-year-old High Prince and Future King of Silverwood; known for his strategizing skills, archery and swordsmanship; helps Eudora protect her people from any threat; has the makings of a great king; joins the Resistance when he becomes separated from Eudora; reunited with Eudora and joins the team; bonded to Chloe, a Spirit Guide in the form of a Peregrine Falcon; TRUE LOVE Soulmate and husband to Eudora, Princess Royal of Silverwood.**

**Richard: 17-year-old Archer; joins up with Eudora along with his twin sister Rebecca, a beautiful Aviator; known for his archery and decision-making skills; devoted and protective of Rebecca; wants to avenge his younger brother Peter's capture; bonded to Tanya, a Spirit Guide in the form of a Lynx; knows the pain of loosing family; falls in love with Susan.**

**Michael: 17-year-old Tracker; joins the Defenders after meeting Julian in the Resistance; known for his strategizing and tracking skills; protective of his close friend Jennifer; wants revenge after Jennifer is taken by the Parasite; bonded to Hana, a Wolf Spirit Guide; TRUE LOVE Soulmate to Jennifer.**

**Jennifer: 17-year-old Healer; final member of the Defenders; member of the Resistance; is always with Michael; known for her beauty, compassion and healing abilities; captured by the Parasite and put under it's sleeping spell; bonded to Cory, a Kestrel Spirit Guide; TRUE LOVE Soulmate to Michael.**

Story Synopsis:

The kingdom of Silverwood, ruled by the Montgomery's: Princess Royal, 17-year-old Eudora Josephina and her husband, Crown Prince Julian. But when a mysterious Parasite starts terrorizing the land, Eudora, Julian and a group of talented and desperate teenagers band together to try and defeat it. With Susan, Richard, Rebecca, Michael and Jennifer, they must discover the truth and save the kingdom. But will they succeed? Will peace be restored once again? Will Susan discover her destiny, and her destined True Love?

**PART ONE: DESTINY'S BEGINNING**

The sun shone in the sky, snowflake-white clouds floating in the breeze. The people of Silverwood City filled the streets leading to the temple, the temple bells ringing. The people knew that today was a special day: Princess Eudora was getting married to her TRUE LOVE Soulmate: 17-year-old Julian Morgan, the second son of Duke Morgan, the ruler of the Morgan Estate, a respectful duchy. He stood in his room as he was getting final touches done. He smiled and said "today's the day Chloe, today Eudora and I will be together forever". Chloe, in the form of a beautiful Peregrine Falcon, was Julian's Spirit Guide, a spirit who mentors their human through life. She looked at Julian and said "_**I know you will make a good king someday Milord, I'm sure of it**_". Julian smiled, looked at her and said "thanks Chloe" and he looked out the window and said "I'm going to make her happy, I swear it". Meanwhile in another part of the castle, Eudora, the beautiful 17-year-old Princess of Silverwood stood in her room, also getting final touches done. She smiled and said "today's the day Leon, I can't believe it. Today Julian and I will be together forever". She looked at him and smiled. Leon was Eudora's Spirit Guide, and he was in the form of a handsome Grey Wolf; he trotted up to her side, looked at her and said "_**no matter what happens, I'll stay beside you Era, I'll always be there to help guide you**_". Eudora smiled, her jade-green eyes shining, her long sandy-peach hair in many small braids and she said "Leon, thank you". Then a servant approached, bowed and said "Princess, it's time". Eudora nodded and said "alright, we can't keep the people waiting" and she left the room for the greatest day of her life. She smiled and said "today's the day, no matter what happens".

The open carriage passed down the street leading to the temple to the cheering crowd on the sidewalks and standing on balconies and at windows. White flowers fell to the ground, Eudora and Julian waved to the people. Eudora looked at the love of her life and said "I think they were waiting for this day, don't you agree my love?" Julian took her hand and said "yes, I think so too. They love you and respect you; they want to see you happy". Eudora said "I love you, with all my heart and soul". Julian kissed her hand and said "I love you Eudora, with all my heart and soul. I promise you, I will make you and Silverwood happy". Eudora said "I have no doubt that you'll make a great king someday, I know it". Julian and Eudora were soon in the temple, listening to the priest read the marriage service. The two lovers looked at each other with love and joy, said their vows and the priest said "with the power bestowed upon me by the Great Spirits, I announce this couple to be husband and wife from this day forth, may the Spirits fill your days with happiness. You may now kiss the bride". Julian lifted Eudora's veil, smiled and they kissed. The temple bells rang, and throughout the city, rich and poor alike celebrated.

**One Week Later:**

"There, that should do it for now. Come see me to get it checked in a week, and make sure you change the dressing and put the ointment on, and don't strain your arm to much" said 17-year-old Jennifer Isaacs to the woman sitting beside her. Jennifer's Spirit Guide Cory, in the form of a Kestrel was perched nearby. The woman nodded and said with a smile "thank you Jennifer, I don't know what the city would do without your touch" and she reached into her money pouch and took out four coins and said "here dear". Jennifer looked at the four gold coins on the table and she said "but Mrs. Mason, I can't accept this, it's too much money. This is more than I'm usually paid". Mrs. Mason said "I know, but I want you to have it. I was uncertain about coming here, but my sister convinced me and she was right". Jennifer smiled and said "alright Mrs. Mason, thank you. If you need anything feel free to come see me anytime". After she left, Jennifer looked at the coins and said "oh boy, now what?" Cory landed on the table and said "_**I think it was generous of her Jenny, after all you did help her out. Mrs. Mason was desperate**_". She smiled, her jet-black hair shining in the sun through the window. Then the sound of a door opening and closing was heard, and then the door to her healing room opened and 17-year-old Michael Austin stepped into the room, his Spirit Guide Hana was beside him, in the form of a beautiful Timber Wolf. Jennifer smiled, stood up and said "hey, I was wondering when you would come back". Michael smiled, walked over to her and said as he took her in his arms "sorry baby, it took longer than I thought but I got good money for it". He took a small leather pouch from his bag and walked over to the money bag where Jennifer and Michael kept their money. Jenny walked over and added her money and Michael said "is that from Mrs. Mason? That's too much". Jenny said "yes I know, but she insisted". Michael took her in his arms, she looked at him and they kissed. Michael said "someday we'll see other kingdoms my love, we'll go places". Jenny chuckled, leaned her head on his chest and said "I know, I know".

At the home of the Watson family, 17-year-old Richard and his twin sister Rebecca were getting ready to head out. Richard looked up the stairs and called "Peter, come on! It's almost time for us to go!" A voice from upstairs said "coming, I'm coming!" Rebecca chuckled, shook her head, her long rose-red hair in a ponytail and said "Rick, come on. We were just like him at his age, remember?" Peter came downstairs, bag over his shoulder and a big grin on his face. Then their mother came out of the kitchen and said "you three ready to go? Have fun". She looked at Peter and said "Peter, remember. Behave for Richard and Rebecca, understand?" Peter nodded and said "yes mother, I understand". She looked at the twins and said "you two, look after Peter. He's your responsibility so make sure he stays out of trouble". Richard said "don't worry mother, we'll be fine". The three left the house for the stadium, looking forward to a fun day hanging out with friends. As the three walked down the street, Peter said "you guys looking forward to Susan Jordan's concert tonight?" Rebecca laughed and said "of course we are; I know you are". Peter blushed, for he had a big crush on Susan. Richard looked at his Spirit Guide Tanya, in the form of a Lynx and he smiled and said "come on guys, let's go!"

Meanwhile, 15-year-old Susan Jordan was practicing for her performance at the city theatre. Her Spirit Guide, Napoleon was in the form of a White Fox. He watched her dance, her dress twirling around her and her dark-brown hair flying and he thought "_she has the Celestial Light within her, and when the time is right she will discover it for herself, and the destiny that comes with it_" for Napoleon wasn't all he appeared, for his form was not his true one. Susan stopped, looked at Napoleon and said "well boy, what do you think? Do you think I'll pull it off?" She took him in his arms and she twirled around when a voice said "you'll pull it off sis, you always do". Susan turned to see her older brother, 17-year-old Graham standing there with his Spirit Guide Vera, in the form of a beautiful Barn Owl. Susan smiled, her dark-blue eyes shining and she said "thanks Graham, I know you'd want to have your say". Graham laughed and said "come on, I think you've done enough practicing for now, time for a break". Susan nodded and walked over to him. Graham looked at his sister and knew that deep down Susan was destined for something amazing. Susan smiled and said "do you think they'll like my performance Graham?" Graham took her hand and said "don't worry you'll pull it off no problem. But remember, this is a very special performance, the High Princess and High Prince Julian will be here tonight; so do the best you can alright?" Susan nodded, for she was excited. This was the first performance that the High Princess would attend, and she was determined to do her best. She followed her brother off the stage, for she had to rest until tonight…That night, the moon and stars shone bright, and the theatre sparkled with many lights. The people were starting to arrive and Susan was watching from the side of the stage and said "wow, look at all the people; this is incredible". Then she looked up at the Royal Box and saw Eudora and Julian sitting with their attendants. Susan turned away, walked to her mirror and looked at herself: her long dark-brown hair in a braid and she was wearing her favorite dress, a beautiful dark-red velvet dress. Then it was time, she looked at Napoleon and said "well, wish me luck Napoleon" and she walked out on stage. Standing in the centre of the stage, she took a deep breath. The curtains opened, the audience applauded, Susan bowed and she began to sing:

_**Here I am tonight, for all to see**_

_**Hear I am tonight, for all to hear**_

_**You have come far and wide, just to hear my song**_

_**Far and wide, near and far**_

_**Neighbor and friend, brother and sister**_

_**We all have a song in our hearts, all we have to do is listen**_

_**And you will hear…**_

And she started to dance, and as she did so she sang:

_**The Song of Hearts, Song of Hearts**_

_**Graceful and beautiful like the swan**_

_**Song of Hearts, Song of Hearts**_

_**Golden and pure like the morning dawn**_

She stopped dancing, stood in the centre of the stage, looked at the crowd and sang in her strongest voice:

_**Close your eyes and see the music inside**_

_**Put your hand on your heart, and feel the magic deep down**_

_**Your soul has the melody, your spirit the harmony**_

_**But only you have the voice within…**_

_**Only you are graceful and beautiful like the swan**_

_**Golden and pure like the morning dawn…**_

_**And only you have the magical power of the Song of Hearts!**_

_**Song of…Hearts!**_

Susan bowed and the audience was instantly on their feet, giving her a standing ovation. Susan blinked back tears, bowed again and looked to see her brother standing backstage proudly. Then she looked up at the Royal Box where Eudora, Julian and their attendants were clapping. Susan nodded, and left the stage. The crowd sat down and listened to the orchestra play and Eudora motioned to one of her attendants and said "that girl, what is her name again?" The attendant said "her name is Susan Jordon Your Highness, she's well known in the city". Julian said "she is very talented. I'd like to meet her, what about you Era?" Eudora's nickname was Era, but only Julian was allowed to call her that. Graham gave her a hug, swung her around and they both laughed. Graham said "you did it kiddo! You did it!" Susan smiled and said "the night has only just begun" and she winked. She returned to the stage and performed again, dancing and singing with all her heart:

_**I know he is out there somewhere, I know he's waiting for me**_

_**I know someday we'll find each other, and be together forever!**_

_**No matter how hard I try, I just can't get the thought out of my mind,**_

_**The thought of finding the love of my life!**_

_**And when I do, we will be one and we will go…**_

_**We will go to the ocean's shore, and watch the wave's mighty roar**_

_**We will stand under the rainbow and find the magic pot of gold**_

_**We will dance, we will sing, we will be like fire and ice**_

_**Just like the sun and the moon, we will be forever bonded**_

_**Nothing can tear us apart, no matter what they say, when I find him**_

_**I Will Always Love Him.**_

_**When I find him, I will say that I Will Always, Always…**_

_**Love Him**_

After her second performance, Susan was backstage with Graham when one of Eudora's attendants appeared, bowed and said "Lady Susan, Her Highness Princess Eudora and Crown Prince Julian want to meet you. Will you allow a meeting?" Susan nodded and said "of course, it would be an honor to meet with them". The attendant nodded and said "alright, follow me please". With Napoleon on her shoulder, she followed the woman to the royal box, where Eudora and Julian were waiting in the lounge. The attendant bowed and said "Susan Jordon, Your Highness, as you asked". Eudora smiled and said "thank you Lucy, you may go". Lucy bowed and left the room. Eudora looked at Susan, stood up and said "come here Susan, I want to be formally introduced". Susan walked over, bowed and said "it's an honor to meet you and Lord Julian Your Highness". She looked at her and said "it's not often I get royalty at my performances, so this is a true honor". Eudora took Susan's hand and said "the honor is mine Susan, word about you travels around the city quickly, my servants talk about you often, and the people at court think and speak highly of you". Julian said "Eudora and I wanted to see if the rumors were true: about your talent and your beauty, they were all true". Susan smiled and said "thank you Lord Julian". Eudora released her hand, looked at Napoleon and said "your Spirit Guide is beautiful, very unique". Susan said as she rubbed him on the side of his neck, "yes his name is Napoleon. He's a White Fox; you don't see his form very often". Julian looked at Eudora and said "no you don't, that's quite true indeed". Eudora sat down and said "come Susan, join us". Susan walked over, sat down and Eudora said "I've heard people sing before, but I've never heard people sing like you do. I must admit I found myself drawn to it, like your voice reaches deep down inside me". Susan said "I…I didn't know you felt that way Milady, I hope I didn't make you uncomfortable".

Julian and Eudora laughed and Julian said "no Susan, we didn't mean it like that. What we meant was is that you have a great talent. The Gift of Song is an honorable and precious gift, and those bestowed it are meant for great things". Eudora said "I must say your songs are beautiful. They tell stories, but in a way I've never heard before. The first song is my favorite. The second song is amazing as well". Susan smiled and said "thank you Madame, its not often I get praises like that. I do have a lot of admirers and suitors, so I guess that counts". Julian said "where did you learn those songs? I've never heard them before". Susan looked at him and said "I wrote them, both of them. Though the second song is still a work in progress"; Julian said "you wrote those songs? That's incredible, how do you do it?" Susan looked at Napoleon, back at Julian and said "I don't know, they just come to me, I'm not sure how". Julian and Eudora looked at each other, back at Susan and knew that there was something more about this girl than at first glance. At the end of the meeting Eudora took Susan's hand and said "here, a token from me, for your talent". Susan looked in her hand and saw a gold coin with a star engraved on it and she said "Milady, I can't…I mean…" Eudora smiled and said "I want you to have it Susan, as a gift. You have great talent, and I'm positive that you'll discover your destiny someday". After Susan left, Julian took Eudora's hand and said "what do you think? Did you sense it as well?" Eudora nodded and said "yes, there is something special about Susan, but I'm not sure what it is yet and I think she doesn't either. But when the time is right, we'll all find out what's in store for her". Julian nodded and said "yes, perhaps the Great Spirits have something special planned for her, for us all".

The next morning Eudora met Julian in the gardens and said "Julian my love is something wrong? You said that you wanted to see me privately". Julian said "Susan is special, we both know it". Eudora took his hand, looked him in the eyes and said "my darling, what's on your mind? Tell me". Julian said "I sense something is about to happen, but I'm not sure what it is. And you know how I hate being unsure". Eudora hugged him and said "no matter what happens, we will figure it out Julian, together. We'll do all we can to protect the people no matter what happens. I'm here for you, don't ever forget that. I love you". Julian smiled, hugged her back, looked at her and said "oh Eudora, you always know the right thing to say. I love you, with all my heart" and they kissed. Eudora smiled and said "do you remember the poem you wrote me?" Julian smiled, nodded and said "like it was yesterday my love". But what they didn't know was that the greatest adventure was about to begin, an adventure of destiny… In the depths of a long forgotten cave, a mysterious entity was awakening. The creature awoke; its heart beating and tentacles moving. The Parasite rose and a haunting voice said "_**I must find it, I must search until I find it**_" and its eyes shot open, revealing blood-red eyes and it said "_**I must find the Celestial Light! I must find the host!**_" It roared, shaking the walls and the ground, then it started to move, move towards the light at the end of the cave. And so, the true story is about to begin…

**PART TWO: THE JOURNEY BEGINS**

**One Month Later:**

"Everything is different now, everything is about to change" Susan said as she sat with her brother Graham. Graham put an arm around her shoulders, she looked at him and he said "yes, things are different now, but no matter what I want you to not give up hope Susan. Can you do that for me? If anything should happen to me, I want you to fight, fight for hope". He looked towards the horizon, and said "there is always a purpose behind everything; destiny spins the wheel of fate". Susan said "I don't want anything to happen to you Graham; I don't know what I'd do…" Graham said "just remember what I told you Susan, don't give up hope". Napoleon was in Susan's lap when his ears pricked and his head went up and looked towards the sky, where a dark shadow loomed. Susan gasped, they stood up and Susan said "the Parasite!" She looked at her brother and said "what do we do?" Graham grabbed her hand and said "run! Let's go!" The siblings ran and they heard the wing beats of the creature. Graham said "don't look back Susan, don't look back! Keep running!" They came to a broken wall, where a crevice was seen, big enough for one person. Then the ground shook, and they knew that the Parasite had landed. Graham quickly pushed Susan into the crevice and said "stay there until its safe, okay? I'll try and distract it!" Susan shook her head tears falling, grabbed his arm and said "no Graham, no! I can't loose you, I can't". Graham smiled, put his hand on her head and said "remember what I told you, don't give up hope" and with that he ran off shouting "hey you ugly thing, over here come get me!" The Parasite turned, spotted Graham and took the bait. Susan watched helplessly as her brother tried to distract the Parasite, but Graham eventually lost the battle. Susan watched as her brother was captured by the Parasite and absorbed into its body. Susan gasped in horror and screamed "No! Graham no!" and let the tears fall. Then the Parasite spotted her, Susan backed away farther into the crevice until she could go no farther. Then tentacles started coming slowly towards her and she panicked. Then just as it was about to get her, Susan covered her head with her arms and said "no, stay away from me!" Then white light filled the crevice, making the Parasite roar with pain as its tentacles disappeared. Susan was unconscious, and the wall was starting to crumble around them. Napoleon then spread his wings, the wings of his true form, wrapped them around Susan and formed a protective dome…

By the time Susan woke up, the Parasite was gone, and the crevice in the wall had crumbled into rubble. Susan coughed, for dust was everywhere and she stood up, looked around and felt her whole body shake, but she had no more tears to cry. She looked at Napoleon, who was looking at her with sad eyes. She picked him up, held him close and said "come on Napoleon, we need to find somewhere safe". She took a few steps then stopped, for she realized that the section where she had hid was gone! Susan turned to look at the spot where her hiding place used to be, and she realized that she was standing in the section where the crevice was. She looked on both sides of her and saw the wall still intact, but the back of the wall was gone! Susan ran out of the wall to take a good look at it and said "Napoleon, what happened? I remember Graham, the Parasite and the Parasite coming after me…then I don't know what happened after that". Napoleon said "_**I'm sure there is a reason why Susan; do you remember anything else that happened?**_" Susan said "I do remember the Parasite coming after me, but then I felt this feeling deep inside me, and the tentacles couldn't reach me". She shook her head and said "I'll figure it out eventually Napoleon, let's get somewhere safe" and carefully she started to walk around pieces of bricks and rubble. At that same moment, Eudora, Richard and Rebecca were also making their way through the rubble. They came to the wall where Susan had hidden and stopped, staring at it. Richard said "look at that, there is no way the Parasite could do that". Rebecca said "the back is gone! Something or someone must have done this". Eudora walked over to the wall, knelt down, put her hand on the ground and closed her eyes. Leon was beside her and sniffed the air. Eudora opened her eyes, stood up and said "this wasn't any accident, this was magic made. Someone with magical powers had hidden here during the attack and must have used magic to protect themselves". Rebecca nodded, her Spirit Guide Bruno, a beautiful Bald Eagle on her shoulder and she said "then maybe we should find whoever did this, they might need protection". Eudora turned, walked back to them and said "the magic aura is still fresh, so it hasn't been that long. I'm guessing we just missed the person by, maybe a few minutes". Richard said "right, let's get moving, no telling what else might be out here". Eudora nodded, for she had met Richard and Rebecca not long after the Parasite attacks began and she became separated from Julian. She knew that Julian was out there, she just had to keep hoping that she'll find him. A few minutes later they saw someone sitting, and noticed that it was a person. That's when Eudora sensed the magic from the wall; she stopped Richard and Rebecca and said "let me go first, I'm thinking this is the person who was at the wall".

Susan heard footsteps; turned and saw three figures standing there and she got to her feet. Then a familiar voice said "don't be afraid, we're not here to hurt you, we want to help you". Susan said "who are you? Show yourself". Eudora stepped into focus, for the dust was still in the air, and she didn't recognize Susan at first and said "we're not going to-Susan, Susan Jordon? What are you doing out here by yourself?" Susan recognized Eudora, gasped and said "Princess Eudora? It is you!" and ran to her, hugging her tearfully. Eudora hugged her back and said "its okay, you're safe now". Susan cried and said "I was so scared; I thought…I thought it was going to get me, just like it got Graham, just like my brother!" Rebecca wiped tears away and said "poor thing, no wonder she's so frightened". She walked over, went on one knee and put a hand on Susan's shoulder. Susan looked at her and Rebecca said "you're not the only one who lost someone to that creature Susan, Richard and I lost our younger brother; he was captured by the Parasite. And our mother was killed when our house collapsed, I know how you feel". Eudora said "stay with us now Susan, you'll be safe; better than being on your own". Richard walked over and said "okay, but we still need to find out what happened to the wall". Susan gasped, backed away and said "you, you saw the wall? It's something, isn't it? I was shocked myself when I saw it". Eudora said "you know something about it, don't you Susan?" Susan nodded and said "yes, I was the one who caused it. I didn't know what happened, I still don't understand it. I was only trying to keep the Parasite away, then everything was white and…and I blacked out. Next thing I remember is waking up in the rubble and the wall was like that". Richard said "whoa, that's intense. I'm sure you'll figure it out Susan". Rebecca said "my name is Rebecca Watson; this is my Spirit Guide Bruno". Richard said "and I'm Richard Watson, I'm Rebecca's twin brother, though you probably already figured out that much. This is my Spirit Guide Tanya". Susan looked at the Lynx and smiled. Eudora looked up at the sky and said "come, we should find someplace to spend the night". Susan looked at Eudora and said "where is Lord Julian?" Eudora said "I don't know; we got separated".

That night, they found shelter in a courtyard, with a wall to protect them. Luckily they found an abandoned market stall, with food left in the pantry, still fresh. They sat around the fire and Susan ate her bread and cheese, breaking pieces off for Napoleon. Then quietly she started to sing, a song that came to her:

_**If you believe in yourself, if you believe in hope**_

_**You will be strong, you will be brave…**_

_**And you will have the strength of your heart!**_

_**With friends by your side you will prevail!**_

_**United as one, a knot that can't be undone**_

_**There is a light that will always, always…shine!**_

_**Mystery abound, Friends to be found and Destiny all around**_

_**What is in store for us, I do not know, but what I know is that we must be strong**_

_**The moon watches us tonight, and the sun guides our path towards the light**_

_**Loved ones lost, they will be found**_

_**Mystery, it will be solved**_

_**And Destiny will be revealed!**_

She paused and looked at Napoleon, who was looking at her with his soft gaze. Then she looked at Eudora, Richard and Rebecca, who were watching her and she smiled. Eudora said "is that a new song Susan? It's beautiful". Susan nodded and said "yes, but that's as far as I got so far. Songs just come to me". She looked up at the stars and the crescent moon and said "sometimes I wonder if there is another force telling me what to sing. I always feel like I'm glowing inside whenever I sing, but I don't know why". Rebecca said "no matter the reason Susan, you have a gift, don't let it go to waste. Let's here some more, I'm sure there's more". Susan didn't answer; she was still staring at the stars and moon. Napoleon looked at her, back at the sky, then at Susan and knew that the Spirits were speaking to her. Then Susan blinked, looked back at the others and started to sing:

_**No matter the dangers, no matter the fear**_

_**Allies and friends are always near**_

_**Don't give up, you will persevere!**_

_**Believe, for the Light will guide the way**_

_**Loved ones lost, they will be found**_

_**Mystery, it will be solved**_

_**Destiny will be revealed!**_

Then Susan blinked, shook her head as if coming out of a trance and looked around. Eudora looked at her, for she knew that Susan was special, very special. Susan said "I'm tired, we have another day tomorrow; we should get some sleep". She lay down with Napoleon beside her, closed her eyes and fell asleep. Rebecca looked at her and said "she's unique that girl, there's something about her that's special". Richard nodded and said "yeah, I feel it too, let's get some sleep. We have another long day tomorrow". Soon everyone was asleep. Meanwhile the Celestial Warriors, the Guardian Spirits of Fantasia were watching. One of the Warriors, Alexandra said "_**Susan has the Celestial Light inside her, but only she can discover it on her own. And only then will Napoleon be able to take his true form**_". She looked at a Warrior standing beside her and said "_**what do you think Orlando? Is Susan the Chosen One?**_" Orlando smiled and said "_**yes, she is. Susan is strong but I feel she will need something more to help guide her. For now, we can only watch and wait**_". The next morning, the group headed out, never suspecting that they were walking towards a loved one lost, and new allies…as the group pressed on, Richard kept a look out, watchful for any other threats. As they walked, Susan started to recognize some of the buildings and she started to get excited. Susan looked at Eudora and said "I know where we are, we're close". Eudora said "close to what?" Susan said "safety, and help. The Resistance has a base close to here. If we can get to it, we may be able to find some help, and any news of Lord Julian". Rebecca and Richard nodded, for they knew what area Susan was talking about: Goldenrod Lane, a well-known spot where the Resistance has their headquarters. Rebecca said "how do you know about the Resistance Susan?" Susan looked at her and said "because my brother was a member, and I often went with him. He also taught me fighting skills there, just in case…well, let's get going". And she started walking, with the others following.

They continued walking until Richard stopped, Tanya growling. Rebecca said "Richard, what's wrong, what is it?" Richard said "we're not the only ones here. We're being watched". Susan stayed close to Eudora, while Eudora scanned the buildings. Then a group appeared and formed a circle around them, weapons pointed at them. Then a voice said "who are you, state your business here". A 17-year-old boy stepped into the circle, wearing a Resistance uniform, a beautiful German Shepard at his side. Susan gasped, took a step forward and said "Captain, Captain John!" She ran over to him and said with a smile "am I glad to see you! You don't know how glad and relieved I am to see you!" The boy looked at her, then his eyes widened, for he recognized Susan and he said "Lady Susan? You're still alive? Oh, thank goodness, I was wondering what happened to you and Graham. Speaking of Graham, where is he? I need to speak to him". Susan lowered her gaze, trying not to show her tears. She looked at him and said "he's, he's not here with me anymore". John said "what do you mean? Is he…dead?" Susan shook her head and said "no, he was…he was…he was captured by the Parasite, trying to protect me!" John sighed, put a hand on her shoulder and said "I'm so sorry to hear that. But I know he'd be glad to know you are with us now". He looked at the others and recognized Eudora. Gasping he said "Princess Eudora, please forgive me, I didn't see you". He looked at the soldiers and said "lower your weapons, Princess Eudora and Lady Susan are among us!" The soldiers relaxed and they all went down on their knees, including John. John said "please forgive us Princess, we take protecting this area very seriously, we didn't recognize you". Eudora smiled and said "rise Captain; you have nothing to apologize for. Susan told us that you may be able to help us and give us shelter". John rose along with his soldiers. Then he noticed Richard and Rebecca and said "who are they?" Susan said "Richard and Rebecca Watson, they are traveling with us". Eudora looked at John and said "Captain, do you have any news of my husband?" John nodded and said with a smile "yes Princess, Lord Julian is still alive, staying with us as a matter of fact. He's never given up hope of finding you again. Come, you will be safe with us".

Meanwhile, at the Resistance headquarters, Julian stood at a table, a large map of Silverwood City spread out in front of him. Chloe was beside him. One of the Resistance members pointed to three different spots on the map: "the Parasite has struck here, here and here. Bandits have started taking advantage of the chaos and stealing anything they can find. We also just learned that Maple Grove District has also fallen victim". Julian sighed and said "any survivors?" Oliver shook his head and said "none that we know of yet Your Majesty, but…we do know there have been a few more captures". Julian looked at the map, and pointed at the map: "the city's water supply is contained in this dam here. If the Parasite works its way to it, it could flood the entire city, and there's no telling when or where the flooding would stop. Innocent lives are in danger". Oliver said "since Maple Grove has fallen and the bandits are roaming about, I'm afraid we will stand little chance of-". Then the door opened, a scout hurried into the room and said "Captain John has returned. He's brought survivors from Maple Grove District". The group all started whispering and talking amongst each other. Oliver said "survivors? Are you sure, how many?" The scout said "just four Lord Oliver, Princess Eudora and Lady Susan Jordon are among them". Oliver said "what about Captain Graham, any news of him?" The scout said "Lady Susan said that Captain Graham has fallen victim to the Parasite. He's been captured. I'm sorry Sir". Oliver lowered his head and sighed sadly. Julian said "bring them here, I want to see them". The scout bowed and hurried from the room. As soon as the door closed Oliver looked at Julian and said "Maple Grove has indeed fallen, so it's only a matter of time until the Parasite reaches the dam". Julian said "quite true, but at least there are survivors, so we know some people have survived the attack".

The minute the door opened and Julian saw Eudora, they ran into each other's arms and held each other close. Susan looked around the room and saw Oliver and smiled. Oliver walked over to Susan, nodded and said "I'm sorry to hear about Captain Graham, I really am Milady". Susan smiled and "thank you Oliver, I'm just glad to see you and John again". John entered the room and Julian looked at him and said "John, thank you so much, how am I ever going thank you". John smiled, waved his hand and said "no need to thank me Your Majesty, I'm just glad you are together again, I know how much she means to you". Eudora looked at him, put a hand on his cheek and said "I thought I'd never see you again, but I knew you'd never give up trying to find me, so I didn't give up". Julian smiled and said "I'm just glad you're okay darling, with the Parasite and bandits about, anything could happen". Eudora said "look who I met up with?" And she turned to Susan. Julian looked and when he saw her he said "Susan, thank goodness you're alright!" Susan bowed and said with a smile "it's wonderful to see you again Your Majesty, Eudora knew she'd find you someday". Eudora then turned to Richard and Rebecca and introduced them. Julian said "thank you for protecting my wife, she means the world to me". Richard nodded and said "it was an honor Milord, a true honor". He looked at Susan and said "but you should really thank Susan, it was her who told us to look for the Resistance" and smiled. Susan looked away and blushed, but she looked back at Richard and smiled. John said "you are safe here; you can stay here as long as you need too". Eudora nodded and said "thank you".

Later that evening, as the sun started to set, Susan was standing on a balcony with Napoleon and she sighed. Napoleon looked at her, rubbed against her and she looked at him, stroked him and said "thanks boy, I just hope we can find out why the Parasite's here". Then a voice said "don't worry, there's always an answer to every question". Susan turned to see Richard and Tanya standing there and Richard said "I'm sorry, am I bothering you?" Susan shook her head and said "no, you can join me if you wish. I don't mind Richard". Richard walked over, stood beside her and said "I'm sorry about your brother, I really am. I know what it's like to loose someone you love". Susan looked at him and said "thank you, I'm sorry about your mother and brother, at least you still have your sister". Richard laughed softly and said "yeah, that's true". He looked at her, his red hair shining in the sunlight and said "I'm glad you brought us here Susan; Eudora and Julian are happy to be together again". Susan smiled and said "I'm glad Lady Eudora is smiling again". Richard looked at her and felt sorry for her, for she lost her brother. Then the setting sun came out from behind a cloud, and Susan shone in the sun, her dark-brown hair sparkling and blue eyes shining. Richard caught his breath and thought "_no wonder Peter has a crush on her, she is beautiful. She deserves someone to make her happy again_". Susan looked at him, blinked and said "Richard, are you alright, is something wrong?" Richard shook his head and said "no, no. It's nothing, don't worry". Susan said "I'm glad to call you my friend Richard, you and Rebecca". Richard smiled, kissed her hand and said "I'm glad to call you my friend as well Susan. I'm sure everything will become clear soon". He turned and walked away. When he was gone, Susan looked at her hand, laughed softly and looked at Napoleon. She smiled and said "I think he's cute. I think, I think I like him, I mean really like him". All Napoleon did was smile and nod.

That night, as Susan slept, she had a dream. But this dream wasn't any ordinary dream, for it was the start of what is to come: Susan found herself standing in a foyer of light, pictures and beams of grey. Then she heard it, a sound. She looked in front of her and saw a beautiful staircase of grey. As she stood there, a group of figures appeared and a soft female voice said "_**don't be afraid child, you are safe here**_". Susan said "where am I, what is this place?" The woman spoke again "_**this is a sacred place, a place that exists in your heart. But when the time is right you will see it properly. You are about to embark on a dangerous mission Susan, along with your friends. You have a destiny ahead of you but only you can discover it. Susan, you are more than you appear**_". Then a male voice spoke "_**the Parasite is here for a reason, it won't stop until it finds what it's looking for. I know you have lost your brother to the Parasite, but remember: anger is not the way to earn victory, love and friendship is. You will need your friends more than ever Susan, and soon they will need you. Everything will become clear dear one, when the time is right, you will understand who you really are**_". Susan said "I don't understand; what do you mean?" Then a second sound caught her attention, a horse's whinny, but this whinny was different, it felt magical and familiar. Susan turned around and saw the outline of a winged horse and the woman said "_**that is your guide, your true guide. But you have to prove yourself before you can earn him. We have faith in you Susan Jordon; you are more than you appear. I know you can sense it as well. We will be watching over you dear girl, good luck**_". Then Susan woke up, heart racing and her face in sweat. She looked at her hands, chalk white and shaking. She closed her eyes, for memories were returning. One in particular made her realize that the woman was right…

**PART THREE: THE BATTLE FOR TRUTH AND DESTINY**

The next morning Eudora, Julian, Richard, Rebecca and Susan met in the council room with John, Oliver and another Captain, Patrick to discuss strategy. Eudora also learned the truth about Susan's brother: "my brother was a Captain of the Resistance. There were five of them: Oliver, John, Patrick, Graham and then Phillip". Julian said "but, we've only met the first three, where is Phillip". John said "disappeared, vanished. Not that long ago actually, before the Parasite started attacking the kingdom. Phillip started acting strange, he wasn't himself. Then it became obvious that it wasn't him at all, something else was inside him possessing him. Before we could get help for him, he disappeared without a trace, and we couldn't find him. Then the Parasite attacks began". Richard said "do you think Phillip's disappearance has anything to do with these attacks?" Oliver sighed and said "we don't really know for sure, but it's starting to make sense. Phillip disappeared one month ago, and then the attacks began a month later. We just want to find out why it's here and how to destroy it before more innocent people get hurt or worse". Susan looked at her hand, ran a finger over her palm and clenched it into a fist. She looked at Napoleon, who gazed at her with a fierce expression and nodded. Susan said "maybe this isn't a coincidence, the Parasite is here for a reason, and so am I". She looked at the group and said "we are all here for a reason, we met for a reason. Destiny has something in store for all of us, and we need to find out what it is!" Eudora looked Susan, and she was sure more than ever: Susan had magic inside her, but she didn't even know it!

Then Julian said "we need to find out why this creature is here. If we can find the purpose or reason behind these attacks, we may have a chance!" Eudora put a hand on his, he looked at her and she said "where you go, I go. I lost you once I don't want that to happen again". Susan said "I'm going too; I need to do what I can. I don't know what, but I want to find out my purpose as well". Richard and Rebecca looked at each other, nodded and Rebecca said "count us in, we came this far. Besides, you guys might need us" and she winked. Then a voice said "well, isn't this a turn of events. I was starting to wonder when things would get interesting". The group turned to see a 17-year-old boy sitting on a bench against the wall, a beautiful Timber Wolf at his side. A girl his age stood beside him, leaning against the wall with a smile, a beautiful Kestrel on her shoulder. The boy stood up, the girl went to his side and they walked over to the group. Julian said "Michael, were you listening?" Michael came into focus and said "yep, every single word of it. Count us in". Michael said "name's Michael Austin, for those who don't know me, this is Hana, my guide. This beautiful girl right here is my True Love Soulmate and the love of my life, Jennifer Isaacs". Jennifer nodded and said "hello, this is Cory, my Guide. We would be honored to help you. You may need us anyway". Michael said "yeah, wouldn't hurt to have a Tracker and a Healer among the group, might come in handy". Susan looked at Jennifer, she was beautiful: shoulder-length jet-black hair and sky-blue eyes. Michael was handsome: sandy-blond hair and light-brown eyes. John looked at the group and said "all of you are going to fight this thing? I trust you, but don't say I didn't warn you if one of you gets captured. I mean, all of you are vulnerable". Susan said "not me, for some reason I'm safe". They turned to see Susan; she had her back to them and was crying. Eudora walked over, put a hand on her shoulder and said "Susan, what's wrong? What do you mean you are safe?" Susan turned around, Napoleon in her arms and said "the Parasite can't touch me, at the time I didn't understand why, but now I understand. It was when Graham was captured, and I was hiding in the wall. The Parasite came at me, trying to reach me, but then I felt this light inside me, and I covered my head trying to protect myself and I remember crying 'no, stay away from me'. Then this bright light appeared and destroyed some of the Parasite's tentacles. Then it fled in pain. I woke up and well…" Eudora hugged her and said "its okay, I understand. You really do have a purpose Susan, and I'm going to help you understand?" Susan looked at her, wiped tears away, smiled and nodded.

Soon, the group was ready to go, though they were unsure as to what their purpose was. Susan though, knew what their purpose was: to discover the mystery of the Parasite and why it's here. Eudora put a hand on Susan's shoulder; she looked at her and smiled. John, Oliver and Patrick watched them leave and Patrick said "do you think they'll be able to pull it off?" Oliver said "well, we don't call the shots. The Spirits do remember, they hold Destiny in their hands, so it's up to them to decide". John said "let's just hope they can discover anything about Phillip. Let's just hope…that our suspicions aren't true". The Parasite hovered in the sky, searching the ground for any movement. Deep inside him, the captured people were inside cocoons, fast asleep. But hidden in the shadows, was someone else, 17-year-old Phillip was trapped within, the Virus spreading. Phillip had been possessed by the virus, ran away to protect his friends and fled to a cave outside the city, where the Virus took over, creating the Parasite and trapping Phillip's spirit within it. Phillip was loosing strength, and soon the Virus will take over completely, then nothing would be able to stop it. Phillip saw Graham in his cocoon, asleep and Phillip knew that he had to fight it, but how? He knew the Parasite was looking for the Celestial Light, but what will happen when it does? Phillip struggled and started to fight…

Meanwhile, the group traveled on, Susan staying close to Eudora. Suddenly Susan gasped, stopped and looked at her hands, they were white. Napoleon looked at her and said "_**Susan, what's wrong? Do you sense something?**_" Susan said "I don't know, Napoleon. I feel strange. Like, something wants to escape from me". Eudora took one of her hands, gasped and said "Susan, your hand is cold". Then Susan broke into a cold sweat and fainted. Jennifer instantly went to work, slowly waving her hand over Susan, letting the Healing Fire take effect. Michael said "baby, what's wrong with her?" Jennifer sighed and said "I don't know; I've never seen this before. She's not sick but, it's something else entirely". Eudora said "well, we need to get somewhere safe; we can't be out here in the open". Susan remained unconscious the rest of that day, and Susan's hidden magic began to take hold…_**Susan stood alone, looking around. Then a ball of light appeared, floated towards Susan, who held it in her hands; the ball of light then entered Susan's body, she glowed with sparkling light**_…Susan woke up with a gasp, sat upright and felt the beating of her heart. Napoleon was beside her, still asleep. Then he opened his eyes, looked at her and rubbed against her. Susan looked around her: they were in a walled courtyard, a fire going. The quarter moon shone in the sky surrounded by diamond stars. Susan looked at the others; most of them were asleep, except one: Richard was sitting on one of the walls, keeping watch. Susan stood up, carefully walked over, looked up and said "Richard, are you okay?" Richard looked down to see Susan standing there. He smiled, jumped down and said as he stroked Tanya "hey there, I was wondering when you'd wake up, we've all been worried". Susan said "sorry, I didn't mean to worry everyone. I don't know what happened" and she leaned against the wall. Richard said "don't apologize; things happen you can't control Susan, no sense fretting about it". Richard said "I keep thinking about what happened to Peter, there was nothing I could've done to help him, it happened so fast. I couldn't help my mother either". Susan took his hand, they looked at each other and Susan said "there was nothing I could've done to help Graham, and I don't blame myself for it. He wanted me to be safe, and I kept that promise. I know you want to get revenge Richard, we all want too defeat this thing, no matter how long it takes". Richard and Susan gazed at each other, and they kissed in the moonlight. Eudora smiled, for she heard the whole thing, and closed her eyes. When Susan closed her eyes and fell asleep, she sensed that she was falling in love, and she smiled.

The following morning, the group headed off, Michael leading the way. Susan looked at Richard, he looked at her and they smiled. Then a gust of wind struck them, they looked up to see the Parasite hovering in the sky. Michael held Jennifer close, they looked at each other and nodded. They all drew their weapons, Susan held a sword John had given her, telling her it will come in handy. Eudora said "everyone get ready, anything can happen". Julian said "it's watching us, waiting for us to make the first move". Then Susan heard a voice in her head, a familiar voice that shocked her to the core of her soul: "_**help me, please. Help me stop this pain, get it out of me!**_" Susan gasped, for it was Phillip, and she looked up at the Parasite and said "no, please no. It can't be true, it just can't be". Then the Parasite attacked, and the fight began: suddenly one of the tentacles grabbed Jenny around the ankle, making her fall to the ground. Scared, she screamed "Michael! Michael, help it's got me!" Michael didn't waste a second, he ran over yelling "Jenny! Hold on baby, I'm coming!" Drawing his sword he yelled as he swung his sword "get your filthy feelers off of her, you creature!" He cut the tentacles, pulled Jenny to her feet and held her close. Michael and Jenny looked at each other and Michael said "are you okay, you're not hurt are you?" Jenny shook her head and said "no, I'm fine. I knew you would come for me". The Parasite roared with pain, and Susan fell to one knee, for she felt the pain as her own. Phillip was watching the battle from inside and he felt powerless. He struggled and said "stop this, leave them alone! They are not the ones, stop this please!" The Parasite paused, fighting with Phillip, but, Phillip lost the fight again. Susan though, had enough. She stood up, walked in front of the group, and stood her ground. Eudora, Julian and the others were exhausted, on their knees and out of strength. Richard said "Susan, what are you doing! Are you crazy?" Susan stretched her arms out and said "stop! This fighting must stop! Let him go, let them all go!" The Parasite attacked and Susan said "I won't let you harm my friends and the one I care about, I won't let that happen!" The tentacles came at her she closed her eyes and then the Celestial Light hidden deep inside her body exploded…

Eudora, Richard, Julian, Rebecca, Michael and Jennifer watched astounded as Susan glowed like a star, sparkling with light. The sword John gave her also shone with light; Susan held it in her hands and said "I won't let you hurt them! I won't let you!" A dome of white light covered Eudora and the others, with Susan outside it. Susan swung her sword, and sent a wave of magic at the Parasite, making it roar and flee. The dome fell away, and Susan stood there in amazement. Then she felt that familiar feeling from her dream, turned to see Napoleon glowing with light and lifting into the air. The others joined her and stood there watching. Napoleon's shape began to change, until the light began to crack. Suddenly it shattered and a beautiful Pegasus landed gently on the ground. He spread his snowflake-white wings, looked at them and smiled. He reared up and whinnied, a call pure and strong. He landed, then looked at Susan and said "_**hello Lady Susan, we finally meet at last**_". Susan walked over, lifted a hand and placed it on his neck. Looking into his beautiful eyes she said "Napoleon, is that you? You're…you're the one from my dream". Napoleon nodded and said "_**yes, I'm sorry for the deception Milady, but it was the only way. Until you proved yourself, I couldn't assume my true form**_". Richard said "I don't get it…if Napoleon's true form is a Pegasus, why did he disguise himself?" Napoleon looked at him and said "_**because the Celestial Guardians wished it. They sensed Susan was special, but they needed to test her more in order to be certain she possessed it**_". Jennifer said "possessed what?" Napoleon said "_**the Celestial Light**_".

They were resting in a park, recovering their strength and looking at Napoleon in amazement. Susan was looking at the sword John gave her and Napoleon said "_**that sword is special. Only the Chosen One can wield the sword and harness its power. The Celestial Light lives inside you Susan; you were destined for great things**_". Susan said "but…but why me? I'm not special; I'm just an ordinary girl". Napoleon said "_**you are not ordinary Susan, you never have been. You were given the Gift of Song for a reason, to make a difference. The Celestial Light only chooses those it deems worthy. The Celestial Light is an ancient and mysterious power source that's all around us. We can't see it, or touch it. But we do feel it: the air we breathe, the wind in the trees, and the rainbow after the storm…its everywhere. Unknown to all, but to the purest of hearts; you are destined for greatness Susan. You already knew of this, didn't you?**_" Susan nodded and said "I've had suspicions for a while, but I just thought they were just…" She gasped and said "oh, the wall! That was me using my magic wasn't it?" Napoleon nodded and Susan said "and you protected me from the wall collapsing". Napoleon nodded again and Susan said "that's what that lady meant. Love and Friendship will help you gain victory. She also said that I will understand everything when the time is right". She fell to her knees and let tears fall. Eudora went to her side, wrapped an arm around her and said "we are here for you Susan; we are all in this together no matter what". Susan wiped away tears and said "it's not just that, it's the Parasite". Julian said "what about it?" Susan looked at him and said "Phillip is inside it. He's trapped and in pain". Michael said "John and Oliver mentioned something about Phillip acting strange, and then disappearing a month before the attacks started". Rebecca looked at everyone and said "is it just me, or is everything getting really confusing?" Richard crossed his arms over his chest and said "not confusing sis, well confusing and complicated". Susan looked at Napoleon, who gazed at her. She needed answers, but where and how?

**PART FOUR: THE FINAL BATTLE**

The Parasite was asleep, recovering its strength. It had taken a lot of damage from Susan's magic, and it needed to rest. Inside, Phillip was stunned, he knew Susan was special, but he didn't know she was that special. Then an angry voice said "_**that girl has the Celestial Light! You never told me, why didn't you tell me!**_" Phillip winced as the pain shot through his body, and he said "I didn't know it was her! I didn't know you have to believe me!" The Virus paused; then said "_**the Celestial Light is the only thing that can give me full strength. That girl is the only one who can do that. She will become the new host, and you…well, I'll have no use for you. You will just fade away forever**_". Phillip knew he had to warn Susan, but how? Meanwhile, Susan was sitting on a grassy hill, Napoleon beside her. Then Richard came up, sat down beside her and said "I'll stand by you Susan. No matter the danger, no matter the fear involved I will stand by your side till the end". Susan looked at him with tear-filled eyes and said "are you sure you want to do that Richard? I don't want anyone getting hurt because of me!" She covered her face with her hands and cried; Richard put a hand on her shoulder, knowing that she needed comfort. He said softly "I care about you, a lot. That's why I'm staying by your side". Susan gasped, looked at him and he said "what?" Richard smiled and said "I've felt this connection with you Susan, it took a while to surface, but…you mean a lot to me. I don't want anything to happen to you". Susan stood up, turned and walked a few steps and said "you mean a lot to me too Richard. But…it wouldn't work. I mean, I'm two years younger than you, I'm your brother's age". Richard stood up, walked over and said "so? I don't care about that. I understand why my brother loves you; you are an amazing, incredible person Susan. I mean that. I love you with all my heart and soul Susan". Susan turned around, looked at him and said "you…you mean it?" Richard smiled, nodded, took her hand and said "yes, I mean it. I love you Susan". Susan smiled, blushed and said "I love you too Richard. I know we will make it work, no matter what". And they kissed, but it was the magical Kiss of True Love. Eudora, Julian, Michael, Jennifer and Rebecca were watching, and they knew that Susan finally found someone special.

That night, the group spent the night in a clearing of trees. Susan was asleep, but suddenly broke into a cold sweat and breathing heavily. Napoleon woke up, looked at Susan and instantly sensed something was wrong. He got up, gently nudged Susan, but nothing happened. He whinnied, and Eudora woke up, looked at Napoleon and said "Napoleon, what's going on, what's wrong?" Then she saw Susan, gasped and said as she got to her feet "everyone wake up, quickly now! It's Susan". Julian woke up and was instantly at his wife's side. Richard and Rebecca was also there, Richard looking at Susan with a pained look in his eyes. Jennifer woke up, looked at Michael, shook him awake, Michael sat up and said "what? Where's the fire?" Jennifer said "Michael, wake up, Susan needs us, move it!" Michael said "oh, okay…five more minutes" and then fell to the ground again. Jenny sighed impatiently, knelt down and pulled his ear. Michael woke up and was really awake then "okay, okay, I'm up, I'm up". Eudora felt Susan's pulse and said "I don't get it, something isn't right. She's in a cold sweat and her heartbeat is going crazy". Rebecca said "this happened before, remember?" Michael said "yeah, but nothing like this". Susan was in the middle of a dream, a dream that will change everything: _**Susan stood in a room of black, scared and alone. Then a voice said "**__so, you are the one with the Celestial Light. I expected someone more_". _**Susan knew that this was the Parasite and it gave her the creeps. She said as brave as she could "**__what do you want from me? Why are you attacking people? They've done nothing to you!__**" The Parasite was quiet and said "**__I am trying to find the Celestial Light, and now that I have, I have no use for Phillip and the others. They have served their purpose. And now you will serve yours!__**" Susan took a step back and said "**__you took my brother, Richard and Rebecca's brother and many other people against their will! You also killed other innocent people, who didn't deserve that fate! Stay away from me!__**" The Parasite said "**__if you don't do what I say, then there is no telling what will happen to your friends__**" Susan said "**__you stay away from them, and stay away from me!__**" She sent a blast of magic at him, and the last thing she heard it say was "**__you will regret doing that! I'll show you how wrong you are__**". And Susan fell to her knees, tears falling from her eyes and she screamed with pain and fear…**_

Susan woke up, sat up, her heartbeat going crazy. Eudora said "Susan, what happened? What did you see?" Susan looked at her shaking hands and said "it…it…was the Parasite. Only I didn't see it I only heard its voice". Julian said "what happened Susan; what does it want?" Susan hesitated and said "it wants me! It knows I have the Celestial Light, he's also got Captain Phillip trapped inside. If I don't do something soon…Phillip will fade away forever!" Eudora looked at Julian and said "I knew something was wrong, we need to be extra careful". Susan said "he also said that all of you will be in danger if I didn't do what he asked. I told him to stay away from all of you and drove him away". Richard took her hand, she looked at her and he said "no matter what, we're in this together, till the end". Susan let the tears flow, for they all knew that this journey was getting more and more dangerous. Three days later, the group was traveling through the city leading to the temple. They had passed the Royal Palace, damaged but still standing. Michael said "where is everyone? We haven't seen a single person since we started this journey". Julian said "they probably either fled the city or hiding underground. Let's just hope that's all that's happened to them". Susan was up in the air, flying on Napoleon, getting a better look at the city. Susan said "Napoleon, do you think we'll defeat it? I don't want anyone else to get hurt". Napoleon said "_**don't worry Lady Susan, you'll figure something out. With our friends by our side, there is nothing we can't do!**_" Then a roar was heard and in the distance Susan saw the Parasite, looking right at her! Susan braced herself, looked down at the others and said "hey guys! Get ready, it's coming!" Michael said "oh man, will this thing ever stop?" Rebecca said "not until it gets what it wants" Richard looked at Susan and said "I won't let it get her! I'll protect her until my last breath if I have to!" Susan landed and said "he's not going to show mercy this time! This time he means business. I got him mad, and I don't think we want to see him mad".

By the time the Parasite was close enough, it looked at Susan and Susan steadied herself, looked into its eyes and into its heart…and was shocked. The fight began, but the Parasite was more cautious, waiting until the right moment to strike… A tentacle came out of nowhere so fast that nobody saw it, until it was too late. Jennifer was grabbed by the tentacle, and Michael tried to get to her but it was too late. Jenny was absorbed and disappeared. The Parasite looked at Susan and its voice echoed in her head "_**you should've heeded my words, now you have cost one of your friends!**_" Then the Parasite disappeared; Susan fell to her knees, angry tears falling from her eyes. Michael was frozen where he stood, in shock. Julian walked over, put a hand on his shoulder and said "we'll find a way to get her back my friend, I promise". Michael never even moved, only said "Jenny, no not my Jenny". Then everyone jumped, for an anguished scream was heard: Susan was pounding the ground with her fist and saying "no, no, no; this can't be happening, Jenny's gone and it's all my fault, it's my fault!" Eudora walked over, went on her knees and wrapped her arms around her. Holding her close Eudora said "no Susan, it's not your fault, it's not anyone's fault! You did what you could, remember that". Susan closed her eyes, tears still falling and said "it said this might happen; I want this to stop!" Eudora let two tears fall from her eyes, looked at the others, who had the same pained look on their faces.

They were standing on the City Green, a meadow outside the city where festivals were held. A lake was also on the property. Michael said "Jenny…do you think…do you think she's still alive?" Julian shrugged and said "right now Michael, we can't be sure, we still need to figure out how to defeat it. It's like a needle in a haystack: so many questions but one answer". Eudora sighed, shook her head, stroked Leon on the head and said "I'm worried about Susan; I'm not sure how much longer she can handle this". Rebecca looked at Susan, who was standing at the lakeshore and said "poor thing, first her brother and now Jenny, I don't know how much more she can take in". Susan looked at her reflection, Napoleon nudged her shoulder, she stroked him on the neck and said "oh Napoleon, what are we going to do? I need to find out how to defeat this thing and bring back all those people who were taken". Napoleon said "_**you will think of something Milady, you always do. I have full belief in you**_". Susan smiled, and then something out of the corner of her eyes caught her eyes. Susan looked out at the lake and gasped, for the water was moving and swirling. Susan looked closer and saw in the water a stone, glowing yellow like the sun. Then a figure appeared; the gold stone in his hand. Eudora and the others sensed the visitor and hurried to Susan's side. The Lake Guardian said "_**do not be afraid, I'm here to help you. I know you want to defeat the Parasite and free the trapped people inside, including Master Phillip**_". Susan gasped and said "you…you know Phillip, how?" The Spirit said "_**I have known Master Phillip for quite a while now, he has been a good friend to the lake spirits who live here and he came to me for help. He gave me this to hold, but I think you will make better use of it than I would Lady Susan**_". He placed the yellow stone in Susan's hand, and the others got closer to take a look at it. The stone glowed brightly, and Eudora knew instantly what it was.

She looked at the Spirit and said "that's…that's a memory stone. How did Phillip get it?" The Lake Guardian said "_**I do not know where he got it Your Majesty, all I know is he came here one day a month ago and asked me to keep it safe for him. I instantly sensed something was wrong, and he was desperate so I didn't ask any questions. I kept it safe for him. I do not know what is stored inside it, but it must be something important or he wouldn't have parted with it so desperately. I hope it brings you luck**_". He bowed and disappeared. Julian said "that is something; I've heard memory stones can be powerful depending on the color. That golden sun color means it has a powerful memory or memories inside". Susan could feel the magic of the stone and she said "Graham used to tell me about memory stones. I learned about them at school, but I never thought I'd actually be able to see one". Michael said "what do you think could be stored inside it? Do you think it could help us get more answers?" Rebecca said "I don't know; we don't know how to activate it". Susan gazed at the stone, walked away, knelt down and placed it on the grass. Standing up, she drew her sword, which glowed white; Susan lifted the sword, brought it down over the stone and smashed it. Then a white ball of light appeared, floated into the air, hovered and a voice said "_**so, you found out how to use the stone. I always knew you were destined for great things Susan, your brother would be proud of you**_". The ball took shape and Susan gasped, for Phillip stood in front of her! Eudora and the others were at her side and Julian said "Phillip, how is that possible?" Phillip smiled and said "_**I forgot; there is still much you don't know, so I will show you**_". He spread his arms and the entire scenery changed. They were standing in a room and Susan realized it was the Resistance headquarters. Susan could sense the magic and looked at Eudora and the others, for they could sense it too. Phillip turned to look at them and said "_**I understand if you all are confused, but fear not. I will explain everything. When the Virus took over my body, I tried to fight it, but it became too strong. I knew that it needed a full host to survive, so I decided to do all I could to weaken it. So I stored my soul into the memory stone in an attempt to stop the Virus, but now my spirit is trapped within the Parasite, and only the Celestial Light can stop it**_".

Richard said "Virus? I've never heard of it". Phillip said "_**well, why would you? Only the Parasite is there. In order to fully destroy it, you need to attack it from the inside. Attack its heart! The heart is the Virus, but you'll need all of the love and friendship you can get. Every single person has light inside their hearts, even though they don't know it. The stronger the person, the brighter the light becomes**_". Rebecca said "a shell! The Parasite is a shell; crack the shell you get what's inside! It's like an egg!" Susan looked at the sword, and knew that the Parasite had to be defeated, once and for all… They stood on the field, watching Phillip's soul go to the Spirit World. Then Susan heard a roar in her head and then a vision: _**the Parasite was in pain, for with Phillip's soul in the Spirit World, the Virus's hold on him was weakened. The captured people remained in their cocoons, asleep and paralyzed…but still possessed their own individual light…**_" Susan gasped and fell to her knees, her heart racing and Eudora went on her knees, put an arm around her and said "Susan, what did you see? What happened?" Susan said "Graham, Peter, Jenny…they are all still alive, but they all have a light of their own". Michael said "the stronger the person, the brighter the light!" Susan stood up, looked towards the horizon and said "its time we ended this guys! Time we free everyone who was taken from us!" Eudora, Julian, Richard, Rebecca and Michael all nodded and looked towards the horizon, for the final battle is about to begin. Two days later, the team was waiting for the Parasite to arrive and they all knew that is battle could be the last one. Richard stood beside Susan, took her hand and they looked at each other with love. Then Julian said "here it comes! It's time to end this!" Susan looked at the creature, drew her sword, mounted Napoleon and took to the sky. This was her chance to protect all those she loved. Her last thought was "_**I won't let it take anyone else I care about! I'll protect those I love!**_" Napoleon looked at her, nodded, and they looked at the Parasite, and they were ready to make the ultimate sacrifice.

The fight was fierce, and Susan shouted "Parasite! It's me you want; take me instead of my friends! This fight is between you and me now!" The Parasite turned to her, looked at her and then tentacles wrapped around her and Napoleon. Eudora, Julian, Michael, Rebecca and Richard watched helplessly; Susan looked back and said "I won't let anyone else get hurt. I love all of you; you are my best friends in the world". With those words, they both disappeared. Richard fell to his knees in shock, for now Susan was gone. Julian stepped forward, drew his sword, looked at Chloe and said "we can still give Susan as much help as we can. Love and friendship is the key, think about all those people who mean the world to you and hold that memory in your mind". Richard stood up, nodded and Eudora said "everyone, hold hands, close your eyes and think of your strongest memory". They did just that, and something amazing began to happen… Meanwhile, Susan and Napoleon found themselves inside the Parasite, looking up at blue cocoons, each one holding a captured person. Susan saw Graham, Jenny and Richard's brother Peter. Then Napoleon said "_**Susan, we need to find the Virus, it's the only way to put an end to this. But where do we start?**_" Susan said "Phillip! If we find Phillip, we find the Heart!" Then the Virus spoke, sending chills down her spine: "_**you are either very brave or very stupid to allow yourself capture Chosen One. I don't know what you're planning, but it won't work**_". Susan held the sword, glowing snowflake white and she said "that's what you think! I won't let you hurt others anymore, I will stop you!" The Virus said "_**stop me huh? How are you going to do that? You don't even know where I am!**_" Susan closed her eyes, and let the light shine through her. She thought of all the people who she cared about: Graham, Richard, the Resistance, Eudora, Julian, Michael, Rebecca and Jennifer. Letting the love flow through her, she let her sword guide her. Opening her eyes, she saw a beam of light shining straight in front of them. Napoleon said "_**that's the way Milady, we must hurry! We don't have a lot of time**_". Susan nodded and they followed the light, into the shadows.

The darkness felt thick, and Susan couldn't see anything. Then Phillip appeared; his arms and legs wrapped in vines. Then a dark-green ball of light appeared, and Susan knew that it was the Virus in person. The Virus said "_**you have caused me enough trouble for the last time! This time I will destroy you forever!**_" The Virus sent dark magic at Susan, but Susan protected herself with a dome of magic. Then she stopped, paused and listened, for a familiar feeling was coming over her. Suddenly Susan and Napoleon began to glow with light, but this was no ordinary light, for it was filled with love, friendship, loyalty and devotion. Susan smiled, for she knew her friends were helping her. Napoleon said "_**it's now or never Susan, we have one shot!**_" Susan nodded, closed her eyes and added her own light to those of her friends. And when she did, both she and Napoleon began to glow with rainbow colors and the sword also glowed with the rainbow's light. Susan raised the sword, said "you won't harm anyone ever again! Rainbow's Light, purify Shadow's might!" She swung the sword and a blast of magic burst from the sword, struck the Virus and the entire Parasite began to shake, for the Virus was being purified. Then in a blast of rainbow magic, the Virus and everything surrounding it, including Susan and Napoleon disappeared…outside, Eudora and the others were on the ground, unconscious. The Parasite roared one last time; erupted into light and was purified. Phillip smiled and went to the Spirit World, finally at rest and safe from harm.

**EPILOGUE: A HAPPY ENDING AND NEW BEGINNINGS**

Eudora and the others awoke to the setting sun. Standing up, Eudora looked up and saw that the Parasite was gone, and early evening stars were starting to appear. She smiled and said "Susan did it, she saved the kingdom". Julian said "with our help, we all saved the kingdom". Richard, Michael and Rebecca were on their feet and then Michael noticed something walking towards them: people, lots of them but one in particular caught his attention…"Jenny? Jenny!" and took off running. Jenny saw him, starting running and said "Michael!" They ran into each others arms. Then Rebecca and Richard ran to their brother Peter. Julian said "everyone who was captured is now free, everyone is free again". Eudora held back the tears, but failed and she said "not all, not all. Susan gone, she's gone". Then Graham stepped forward and said "my sister has always known where her loyalties lie, I always knew she'd do the right thing". Richard fell to his knees, tears in his eyes and said "no, she can't be gone, she can't". Then someone said "look, look over there!" They all looked towards the horizon and three figures were walking towards them, all three dressed in white and gold, the two men wearing capes. The first one held Susan in his arms, Napoleon in the form of a White Fox once again. Richard stood up, ran over and the man put Susan in his arms. Richard fell to his knees, tears ready to fall and he said "don't let her die, please don't let her die. I love her; with all my heart I love her. I don't know what I'd do without her". A single tear fell from his eyes and landed on Susan's hand. Then a soft voice said "I love you too Richard, with all my heart". Richard gasped, looked down and saw Susan looking at him with a smile.

Susan and Richard stood up and Orlando said "Susan was willing to sacrifice her life to defeat the Parasite, that determination alone, the determination to protect the ones she loved gave her the extra magic, along with the magic you all gave her to destroy the Virus. Phillip is now at peace, he won't be harmed ever again". Alexandra said "Napoleon will be able to take his Pegasus form, but only in dangerous situations. So if the need arose, he can transform at will". Susan smiled and said "thank you, I'm grateful for everything you've done for us". Alexandra smiled and said "of course, you have a great gift Susan, use the Celestial Light well. I have no doubt that you will be able to do great things". With those words, the three bowed and disappeared. Susan turned, saw her brother and ran into his arms. After that, she took his hand and said "come on, I want you to meet everybody". Richard walked over, reached out his hand to Graham and said "Graham, my name is Richard Watson, this is Tanya". He motioned Tanya standing beside him. He looked at Graham and said "your sister and I are Soulmates; I promise I will treat her well, I will make her happy". Graham looked at Susan, who smiled, back at Richard and said as he shook his hand "I trust you with my sister; I know you'll make her happy Richard". Then Richard said "this is Rebecca, my twin sister, and my brother Peter". Graham looked at Rebecca, and instantly blushed. Eudora, Julian, Michael and Jennifer walked over. Eudora hugged Susan and said "you scared me, don't do that ever again" Susan nodded and said "I promise Milady". Eudora looked at Julian, he nodded and Eudora said "Susan, I am inviting you, all of you, into my inner circle. Which means you can call me Era now". Susan blinked, shocked. Then she nodded and smiled.

One adventure ended, but another is about to begin…

**BIOGRAPHY TO THE SEQUEL: A JOURNEY OF FRIENDSHIP AND PROMISES**

Two years have passed since the Parasite was defeated and the Kingdom of Silverwood was saved, thanks to High Princess Eudora Montgomery and her husband/TRUE LOVE Soulmate Crown Prince Julian. Along with 15-year-old Susan Jordan, Richard and Rebecca Watson, Michael Austin and his beautiful TRUE LOVE Soulmate Jennifer Isaacs they defeated the Parasite and saved the people and the kingdom.

Now, the Capital city Silverwood City, and the kingdom has been restored to its former glory and beauty. Susan Jordon, now 17, is famous as ever for her singing and her dancing. But, she's also famous for being a member of Queen Eudora and King Julian's inner circle. Susan is enjoying life with her Spirit Guide Napoleon, her 19-year-old brother Graham and her TRUE LOVE Soulmate, 19-year-old Richard Watson. Richard's twin sister Rebecca has found her Soulmate in Graham. 17-year-old Peter, Richard and Rebecca's younger brother is training to be a Swordsman and is the best in the city.

Then the day came when Susan helps a frightened, beautiful 17-year-old girl in search of help. Lauren Francis is a beautiful Psychic on the run, along with her Spirit Guide Starlight, after escaping from Dominick, a dangerous and well-known Collector. Lauren forms an alliance with Susan, Peter, and the others. Peter and Lauren grow closer, but can they defeat Dominick and free all the other captured Gifters. Will Lauren be able to finally be free? And will Peter finally find a Soulmate of his own?

Along the way, they meet up with Lauren's mysterious rescuer, who has a surprising and unexpected surprise in store for them. What could his secret be? Well, we'll find out…


	2. Chapter 2

**THE BATTLE WITHIN: A JOURNEY OF DESTINY, HOPE AND DISCOVERY**

Character Summary:

**Susan: 15-year-old singer/dancer; Chosen Bearer of the Celestial Light; known for her beauty, kindness, voice and dancing skills; joins Eudora and her team after surviving a Parasite attack; forms a sister bond with Princess Eudora; senses that she is special and wants to protect her friends; bonded to Napoleon, a special Spirit Guide in the form of a White Pegasus; falls in love with Richard, a 17-year-old Archer and member of the team.**

**Eudora (Era): 17-year-old Princess Royal and Ruler of Silverwood; known for her determination, courage, bravery and her beauty; will defend her people from any threat; teams up with Richard, Michael, Jennifer, Rebecca and Susan; forms a sister bond with Susan; bonded to Leon, a Spirit Guide in the form of a Grey Wolf; TRUE LOVE Soulmate and wife to Julian, Crown Prince and Future King of Silverwood.**

**Julian: 17-year-old High Prince and Future King of Silverwood; known for his strategizing skills, archery and swordsmanship; helps Eudora protect her people from any threat; has the makings of a great king; joins the Resistance when he becomes separated from Eudora; reunited with Eudora and joins the team; bonded to Chloe, a Spirit Guide in the form of a Peregrine Falcon; TRUE LOVE Soulmate and husband to Eudora, Princess Royal of Silverwood.**

**Richard: 17-year-old Archer; joins up with Eudora along with his twin sister Rebecca, a beautiful Aviator; known for his archery and decision-making skills; devoted and protective of Rebecca; wants to avenge his younger brother Peter's capture; bonded to Tanya, a Spirit Guide in the form of a Lynx; knows the pain of loosing family; falls in love with Susan.**

**Michael: 17-year-old Tracker; joins the Defenders after meeting Julian in the Resistance; known for his strategizing and tracking skills; protective of his close friend Jennifer; wants revenge after Jennifer is taken by the Parasite; bonded to Hana, a Wolf Spirit Guide; TRUE LOVE Soulmate to Jennifer.**

**Jennifer: 17-year-old Healer; final member of the Defenders; member of the Resistance; is always with Michael; known for her beauty, compassion and healing abilities; captured by the Parasite and put under it's sleeping spell; bonded to Cory, a Kestrel Spirit Guide; TRUE LOVE Soulmate to Michael.**

Story Synopsis:

The kingdom of Silverwood, ruled by the Montgomery's: Princess Royal, 17-year-old Eudora Josephina and her husband, Crown Prince Julian. But when a mysterious Parasite starts terrorizing the land, Eudora, Julian and a group of talented and desperate teenagers band together to try and defeat it. With Susan, Richard, Rebecca, Michael and Jennifer, they must discover the truth and save the kingdom. But will they succeed? Will peace be restored once again? Will Susan discover her destiny, and her destined True Love?

**PART ONE: DESTINY'S BEGINNING**

The sun shone in the sky, snowflake-white clouds floating in the breeze. The people of Silverwood City filled the streets leading to the temple, the temple bells ringing. The people knew that today was a special day: Princess Eudora was getting married to her TRUE LOVE Soulmate: 17-year-old Julian Morgan, the second son of Duke Morgan, the ruler of the Morgan Estate, a respectful duchy. He stood in his room as he was getting final touches done. He smiled and said "today's the day Chloe, today Eudora and I will be together forever". Chloe, in the form of a beautiful Peregrine Falcon, was Julian's Spirit Guide, a spirit who mentors their human through life. She looked at Julian and said "_**I know you will make a good king someday Milord, I'm sure of it**_". Julian smiled, looked at her and said "thanks Chloe" and he looked out the window and said "I'm going to make her happy, I swear it". Meanwhile in another part of the castle, Eudora, the beautiful 17-year-old Princess of Silverwood stood in her room, also getting final touches done. She smiled and said "today's the day Leon, I can't believe it. Today Julian and I will be together forever". She looked at him and smiled. Leon was Eudora's Spirit Guide, and he was in the form of a handsome Grey Wolf; he trotted up to her side, looked at her and said "_**no matter what happens, I'll stay beside you Era, I'll always be there to help guide you**_". Eudora smiled, her jade-green eyes shining, her long sandy-peach hair in many small braids and she said "Leon, thank you". Then a servant approached, bowed and said "Princess, it's time". Eudora nodded and said "alright, we can't keep the people waiting" and she left the room for the greatest day of her life. She smiled and said "today's the day, no matter what happens".

The open carriage passed down the street leading to the temple to the cheering crowd on the sidewalks and standing on balconies and at windows. White flowers fell to the ground, Eudora and Julian waved to the people. Eudora looked at the love of her life and said "I think they were waiting for this day, don't you agree my love?" Julian took her hand and said "yes, I think so too. They love you and respect you; they want to see you happy". Eudora said "I love you, with all my heart and soul". Julian kissed her hand and said "I love you Eudora, with all my heart and soul. I promise you, I will make you and Silverwood happy". Eudora said "I have no doubt that you'll make a great king someday, I know it". Julian and Eudora were soon in the temple, listening to the priest read the marriage service. The two lovers looked at each other with love and joy, said their vows and the priest said "with the power bestowed upon me by the Great Spirits, I announce this couple to be husband and wife from this day forth, may the Spirits fill your days with happiness. You may now kiss the bride". Julian lifted Eudora's veil, smiled and they kissed. The temple bells rang, and throughout the city, rich and poor alike celebrated.

**One Week Later:**

"There, that should do it for now. Come see me to get it checked in a week, and make sure you change the dressing and put the ointment on, and don't strain your arm to much" said 17-year-old Jennifer Isaacs to the woman sitting beside her. Jennifer's Spirit Guide Cory, in the form of a Kestrel was perched nearby. The woman nodded and said with a smile "thank you Jennifer, I don't know what the city would do without your touch" and she reached into her money pouch and took out four coins and said "here dear". Jennifer looked at the four gold coins on the table and she said "but Mrs. Mason, I can't accept this, it's too much money. This is more than I'm usually paid". Mrs. Mason said "I know, but I want you to have it. I was uncertain about coming here, but my sister convinced me and she was right". Jennifer smiled and said "alright Mrs. Mason, thank you. If you need anything feel free to come see me anytime". After she left, Jennifer looked at the coins and said "oh boy, now what?" Cory landed on the table and said "_**I think it was generous of her Jenny, after all you did help her out. Mrs. Mason was desperate**_". She smiled, her jet-black hair shining in the sun through the window. Then the sound of a door opening and closing was heard, and then the door to her healing room opened and 17-year-old Michael Austin stepped into the room, his Spirit Guide Hana was beside him, in the form of a beautiful Timber Wolf. Jennifer smiled, stood up and said "hey, I was wondering when you would come back". Michael smiled, walked over to her and said as he took her in his arms "sorry baby, it took longer than I thought but I got good money for it". He took a small leather pouch from his bag and walked over to the money bag where Jennifer and Michael kept their money. Jenny walked over and added her money and Michael said "is that from Mrs. Mason? That's too much". Jenny said "yes I know, but she insisted". Michael took her in his arms, she looked at him and they kissed. Michael said "someday we'll see other kingdoms my love, we'll go places". Jenny chuckled, leaned her head on his chest and said "I know, I know".

At the home of the Watson family, 17-year-old Richard and his twin sister Rebecca were getting ready to head out. Richard looked up the stairs and called "Peter, come on! It's almost time for us to go!" A voice from upstairs said "coming, I'm coming!" Rebecca chuckled, shook her head, her long rose-red hair in a ponytail and said "Rick, come on. We were just like him at his age, remember?" Peter came downstairs, bag over his shoulder and a big grin on his face. Then their mother came out of the kitchen and said "you three ready to go? Have fun". She looked at Peter and said "Peter, remember. Behave for Richard and Rebecca, understand?" Peter nodded and said "yes mother, I understand". She looked at the twins and said "you two, look after Peter. He's your responsibility so make sure he stays out of trouble". Richard said "don't worry mother, we'll be fine". The three left the house for the stadium, looking forward to a fun day hanging out with friends. As the three walked down the street, Peter said "you guys looking forward to Susan Jordan's concert tonight?" Rebecca laughed and said "of course we are; I know you are". Peter blushed, for he had a big crush on Susan. Richard looked at his Spirit Guide Tanya, in the form of a Lynx and he smiled and said "come on guys, let's go!"

Meanwhile, 15-year-old Susan Jordan was practicing for her performance at the city theatre. Her Spirit Guide, Napoleon was in the form of a White Fox. He watched her dance, her dress twirling around her and her dark-brown hair flying and he thought "_she has the Celestial Light within her, and when the time is right she will discover it for herself, and the destiny that comes with it_" for Napoleon wasn't all he appeared, for his form was not his true one. Susan stopped, looked at Napoleon and said "well boy, what do you think? Do you think I'll pull it off?" She took him in his arms and she twirled around when a voice said "you'll pull it off sis, you always do". Susan turned to see her older brother, 17-year-old Graham standing there with his Spirit Guide Vera, in the form of a beautiful Barn Owl. Susan smiled, her dark-blue eyes shining and she said "thanks Graham, I know you'd want to have your say". Graham laughed and said "come on, I think you've done enough practicing for now, time for a break". Susan nodded and walked over to him. Graham looked at his sister and knew that deep down Susan was destined for something amazing. Susan smiled and said "do you think they'll like my performance Graham?" Graham took her hand and said "don't worry you'll pull it off no problem. But remember, this is a very special performance, the High Princess and High Prince Julian will be here tonight; so do the best you can alright?" Susan nodded, for she was excited. This was the first performance that the High Princess would attend, and she was determined to do her best. She followed her brother off the stage, for she had to rest until tonight…That night, the moon and stars shone bright, and the theatre sparkled with many lights. The people were starting to arrive and Susan was watching from the side of the stage and said "wow, look at all the people; this is incredible". Then she looked up at the Royal Box and saw Eudora and Julian sitting with their attendants. Susan turned away, walked to her mirror and looked at herself: her long dark-brown hair in a braid and she was wearing her favorite dress, a beautiful dark-red velvet dress. Then it was time, she looked at Napoleon and said "well, wish me luck Napoleon" and she walked out on stage. Standing in the centre of the stage, she took a deep breath. The curtains opened, the audience applauded, Susan bowed and she began to sing:

_**Here I am tonight, for all to see**_

_**Hear I am tonight, for all to hear**_

_**You have come far and wide, just to hear my song**_

_**Far and wide, near and far**_

_**Neighbor and friend, brother and sister**_

_**We all have a song in our hearts, all we have to do is listen**_

_**And you will hear…**_

And she started to dance, and as she did so she sang:

_**The Song of Hearts, Song of Hearts**_

_**Graceful and beautiful like the swan**_

_**Song of Hearts, Song of Hearts**_

_**Golden and pure like the morning dawn**_

She stopped dancing, stood in the centre of the stage, looked at the crowd and sang in her strongest voice:

_**Close your eyes and see the music inside**_

_**Put your hand on your heart, and feel the magic deep down**_

_**Your soul has the melody, your spirit the harmony**_

_**But only you have the voice within…**_

_**Only you are graceful and beautiful like the swan**_

_**Golden and pure like the morning dawn…**_

_**And only you have the magical power of the Song of Hearts!**_

_**Song of…Hearts!**_

Susan bowed and the audience was instantly on their feet, giving her a standing ovation. Susan blinked back tears, bowed again and looked to see her brother standing backstage proudly. Then she looked up at the Royal Box where Eudora, Julian and their attendants were clapping. Susan nodded, and left the stage. The crowd sat down and listened to the orchestra play and Eudora motioned to one of her attendants and said "that girl, what is her name again?" The attendant said "her name is Susan Jordon Your Highness, she's well known in the city". Julian said "she is very talented. I'd like to meet her, what about you Era?" Eudora's nickname was Era, but only Julian was allowed to call her that. Graham gave her a hug, swung her around and they both laughed. Graham said "you did it kiddo! You did it!" Susan smiled and said "the night has only just begun" and she winked. She returned to the stage and performed again, dancing and singing with all her heart:

_**I know he is out there somewhere, I know he's waiting for me**_

_**I know someday we'll find each other, and be together forever!**_

_**No matter how hard I try, I just can't get the thought out of my mind,**_

_**The thought of finding the love of my life!**_

_**And when I do, we will be one and we will go…**_

_**We will go to the ocean's shore, and watch the wave's mighty roar**_

_**We will stand under the rainbow and find the magic pot of gold**_

_**We will dance, we will sing, we will be like fire and ice**_

_**Just like the sun and the moon, we will be forever bonded**_

_**Nothing can tear us apart, no matter what they say, when I find him**_

_**I Will Always Love Him.**_

_**When I find him, I will say that I Will Always, Always…**_

_**Love Him**_

After her second performance, Susan was backstage with Graham when one of Eudora's attendants appeared, bowed and said "Lady Susan, Her Highness Princess Eudora and Crown Prince Julian want to meet you. Will you allow a meeting?" Susan nodded and said "of course, it would be an honor to meet with them". The attendant nodded and said "alright, follow me please". With Napoleon on her shoulder, she followed the woman to the royal box, where Eudora and Julian were waiting in the lounge. The attendant bowed and said "Susan Jordon, Your Highness, as you asked". Eudora smiled and said "thank you Lucy, you may go". Lucy bowed and left the room. Eudora looked at Susan, stood up and said "come here Susan, I want to be formally introduced". Susan walked over, bowed and said "it's an honor to meet you and Lord Julian Your Highness". She looked at her and said "it's not often I get royalty at my performances, so this is a true honor". Eudora took Susan's hand and said "the honor is mine Susan, word about you travels around the city quickly, my servants talk about you often, and the people at court think and speak highly of you". Julian said "Eudora and I wanted to see if the rumors were true: about your talent and your beauty, they were all true". Susan smiled and said "thank you Lord Julian". Eudora released her hand, looked at Napoleon and said "your Spirit Guide is beautiful, very unique". Susan said as she rubbed him on the side of his neck, "yes his name is Napoleon. He's a White Fox; you don't see his form very often". Julian looked at Eudora and said "no you don't, that's quite true indeed". Eudora sat down and said "come Susan, join us". Susan walked over, sat down and Eudora said "I've heard people sing before, but I've never heard people sing like you do. I must admit I found myself drawn to it, like your voice reaches deep down inside me". Susan said "I…I didn't know you felt that way Milady, I hope I didn't make you uncomfortable".

Julian and Eudora laughed and Julian said "no Susan, we didn't mean it like that. What we meant was is that you have a great talent. The Gift of Song is an honorable and precious gift, and those bestowed it are meant for great things". Eudora said "I must say your songs are beautiful. They tell stories, but in a way I've never heard before. The first song is my favorite. The second song is amazing as well". Susan smiled and said "thank you Madame, its not often I get praises like that. I do have a lot of admirers and suitors, so I guess that counts". Julian said "where did you learn those songs? I've never heard them before". Susan looked at him and said "I wrote them, both of them. Though the second song is still a work in progress"; Julian said "you wrote those songs? That's incredible, how do you do it?" Susan looked at Napoleon, back at Julian and said "I don't know, they just come to me, I'm not sure how". Julian and Eudora looked at each other, back at Susan and knew that there was something more about this girl than at first glance. At the end of the meeting Eudora took Susan's hand and said "here, a token from me, for your talent". Susan looked in her hand and saw a gold coin with a star engraved on it and she said "Milady, I can't…I mean…" Eudora smiled and said "I want you to have it Susan, as a gift. You have great talent, and I'm positive that you'll discover your destiny someday". After Susan left, Julian took Eudora's hand and said "what do you think? Did you sense it as well?" Eudora nodded and said "yes, there is something special about Susan, but I'm not sure what it is yet and I think she doesn't either. But when the time is right, we'll all find out what's in store for her". Julian nodded and said "yes, perhaps the Great Spirits have something special planned for her, for us all".

The next morning Eudora met Julian in the gardens and said "Julian my love is something wrong? You said that you wanted to see me privately". Julian said "Susan is special, we both know it". Eudora took his hand, looked him in the eyes and said "my darling, what's on your mind? Tell me". Julian said "I sense something is about to happen, but I'm not sure what it is. And you know how I hate being unsure". Eudora hugged him and said "no matter what happens, we will figure it out Julian, together. We'll do all we can to protect the people no matter what happens. I'm here for you, don't ever forget that. I love you". Julian smiled, hugged her back, looked at her and said "oh Eudora, you always know the right thing to say. I love you, with all my heart" and they kissed. Eudora smiled and said "do you remember the poem you wrote me?" Julian smiled, nodded and said "like it was yesterday my love". But what they didn't know was that the greatest adventure was about to begin, an adventure of destiny… In the depths of a long forgotten cave, a mysterious entity was awakening. The creature awoke; its heart beating and tentacles moving. The Parasite rose and a haunting voice said "_**I must find it, I must search until I find it**_" and its eyes shot open, revealing blood-red eyes and it said "_**I must find the Celestial Light! I must find the host!**_" It roared, shaking the walls and the ground, then it started to move, move towards the light at the end of the cave. And so, the true story is about to begin…

**PART TWO: THE JOURNEY BEGINS**

**One Month Later:**

"Everything is different now, everything is about to change" Susan said as she sat with her brother Graham. Graham put an arm around her shoulders, she looked at him and he said "yes, things are different now, but no matter what I want you to not give up hope Susan. Can you do that for me? If anything should happen to me, I want you to fight, fight for hope". He looked towards the horizon, and said "there is always a purpose behind everything; destiny spins the wheel of fate". Susan said "I don't want anything to happen to you Graham; I don't know what I'd do…" Graham said "just remember what I told you Susan, don't give up hope". Napoleon was in Susan's lap when his ears pricked and his head went up and looked towards the sky, where a dark shadow loomed. Susan gasped, they stood up and Susan said "the Parasite!" She looked at her brother and said "what do we do?" Graham grabbed her hand and said "run! Let's go!" The siblings ran and they heard the wing beats of the creature. Graham said "don't look back Susan, don't look back! Keep running!" They came to a broken wall, where a crevice was seen, big enough for one person. Then the ground shook, and they knew that the Parasite had landed. Graham quickly pushed Susan into the crevice and said "stay there until its safe, okay? I'll try and distract it!" Susan shook her head tears falling, grabbed his arm and said "no Graham, no! I can't loose you, I can't". Graham smiled, put his hand on her head and said "remember what I told you, don't give up hope" and with that he ran off shouting "hey you ugly thing, over here come get me!" The Parasite turned, spotted Graham and took the bait. Susan watched helplessly as her brother tried to distract the Parasite, but Graham eventually lost the battle. Susan watched as her brother was captured by the Parasite and absorbed into its body. Susan gasped in horror and screamed "No! Graham no!" and let the tears fall. Then the Parasite spotted her, Susan backed away farther into the crevice until she could go no farther. Then tentacles started coming slowly towards her and she panicked. Then just as it was about to get her, Susan covered her head with her arms and said "no, stay away from me!" Then white light filled the crevice, making the Parasite roar with pain as its tentacles disappeared. Susan was unconscious, and the wall was starting to crumble around them. Napoleon then spread his wings, the wings of his true form, wrapped them around Susan and formed a protective dome…

By the time Susan woke up, the Parasite was gone, and the crevice in the wall had crumbled into rubble. Susan coughed, for dust was everywhere and she stood up, looked around and felt her whole body shake, but she had no more tears to cry. She looked at Napoleon, who was looking at her with sad eyes. She picked him up, held him close and said "come on Napoleon, we need to find somewhere safe". She took a few steps then stopped, for she realized that the section where she had hid was gone! Susan turned to look at the spot where her hiding place used to be, and she realized that she was standing in the section where the crevice was. She looked on both sides of her and saw the wall still intact, but the back of the wall was gone! Susan ran out of the wall to take a good look at it and said "Napoleon, what happened? I remember Graham, the Parasite and the Parasite coming after me…then I don't know what happened after that". Napoleon said "_**I'm sure there is a reason why Susan; do you remember anything else that happened?**_" Susan said "I do remember the Parasite coming after me, but then I felt this feeling deep inside me, and the tentacles couldn't reach me". She shook her head and said "I'll figure it out eventually Napoleon, let's get somewhere safe" and carefully she started to walk around pieces of bricks and rubble. At that same moment, Eudora, Richard and Rebecca were also making their way through the rubble. They came to the wall where Susan had hidden and stopped, staring at it. Richard said "look at that, there is no way the Parasite could do that". Rebecca said "the back is gone! Something or someone must have done this". Eudora walked over to the wall, knelt down, put her hand on the ground and closed her eyes. Leon was beside her and sniffed the air. Eudora opened her eyes, stood up and said "this wasn't any accident, this was magic made. Someone with magical powers had hidden here during the attack and must have used magic to protect themselves". Rebecca nodded, her Spirit Guide Bruno, a beautiful Bald Eagle on her shoulder and she said "then maybe we should find whoever did this, they might need protection". Eudora turned, walked back to them and said "the magic aura is still fresh, so it hasn't been that long. I'm guessing we just missed the person by, maybe a few minutes". Richard said "right, let's get moving, no telling what else might be out here". Eudora nodded, for she had met Richard and Rebecca not long after the Parasite attacks began and she became separated from Julian. She knew that Julian was out there, she just had to keep hoping that she'll find him. A few minutes later they saw someone sitting, and noticed that it was a person. That's when Eudora sensed the magic from the wall; she stopped Richard and Rebecca and said "let me go first, I'm thinking this is the person who was at the wall".

Susan heard footsteps; turned and saw three figures standing there and she got to her feet. Then a familiar voice said "don't be afraid, we're not here to hurt you, we want to help you". Susan said "who are you? Show yourself". Eudora stepped into focus, for the dust was still in the air, and she didn't recognize Susan at first and said "we're not going to-Susan, Susan Jordon? What are you doing out here by yourself?" Susan recognized Eudora, gasped and said "Princess Eudora? It is you!" and ran to her, hugging her tearfully. Eudora hugged her back and said "its okay, you're safe now". Susan cried and said "I was so scared; I thought…I thought it was going to get me, just like it got Graham, just like my brother!" Rebecca wiped tears away and said "poor thing, no wonder she's so frightened". She walked over, went on one knee and put a hand on Susan's shoulder. Susan looked at her and Rebecca said "you're not the only one who lost someone to that creature Susan, Richard and I lost our younger brother; he was captured by the Parasite. And our mother was killed when our house collapsed, I know how you feel". Eudora said "stay with us now Susan, you'll be safe; better than being on your own". Richard walked over and said "okay, but we still need to find out what happened to the wall". Susan gasped, backed away and said "you, you saw the wall? It's something, isn't it? I was shocked myself when I saw it". Eudora said "you know something about it, don't you Susan?" Susan nodded and said "yes, I was the one who caused it. I didn't know what happened, I still don't understand it. I was only trying to keep the Parasite away, then everything was white and…and I blacked out. Next thing I remember is waking up in the rubble and the wall was like that". Richard said "whoa, that's intense. I'm sure you'll figure it out Susan". Rebecca said "my name is Rebecca Watson; this is my Spirit Guide Bruno". Richard said "and I'm Richard Watson, I'm Rebecca's twin brother, though you probably already figured out that much. This is my Spirit Guide Tanya". Susan looked at the Lynx and smiled. Eudora looked up at the sky and said "come, we should find someplace to spend the night". Susan looked at Eudora and said "where is Lord Julian?" Eudora said "I don't know; we got separated".

That night, they found shelter in a courtyard, with a wall to protect them. Luckily they found an abandoned market stall, with food left in the pantry, still fresh. They sat around the fire and Susan ate her bread and cheese, breaking pieces off for Napoleon. Then quietly she started to sing, a song that came to her:

_**If you believe in yourself, if you believe in hope**_

_**You will be strong, you will be brave…**_

_**And you will have the strength of your heart!**_

_**With friends by your side you will prevail!**_

_**United as one, a knot that can't be undone**_

_**There is a light that will always, always…shine!**_

_**Mystery abound, Friends to be found and Destiny all around**_

_**What is in store for us, I do not know, but what I know is that we must be strong**_

_**The moon watches us tonight, and the sun guides our path towards the light**_

_**Loved ones lost, they will be found**_

_**Mystery, it will be solved**_

_**And Destiny will be revealed!**_

She paused and looked at Napoleon, who was looking at her with his soft gaze. Then she looked at Eudora, Richard and Rebecca, who were watching her and she smiled. Eudora said "is that a new song Susan? It's beautiful". Susan nodded and said "yes, but that's as far as I got so far. Songs just come to me". She looked up at the stars and the crescent moon and said "sometimes I wonder if there is another force telling me what to sing. I always feel like I'm glowing inside whenever I sing, but I don't know why". Rebecca said "no matter the reason Susan, you have a gift, don't let it go to waste. Let's here some more, I'm sure there's more". Susan didn't answer; she was still staring at the stars and moon. Napoleon looked at her, back at the sky, then at Susan and knew that the Spirits were speaking to her. Then Susan blinked, looked back at the others and started to sing:

_**No matter the dangers, no matter the fear**_

_**Allies and friends are always near**_

_**Don't give up, you will persevere!**_

_**Believe, for the Light will guide the way**_

_**Loved ones lost, they will be found**_

_**Mystery, it will be solved**_

_**Destiny will be revealed!**_

Then Susan blinked, shook her head as if coming out of a trance and looked around. Eudora looked at her, for she knew that Susan was special, very special. Susan said "I'm tired, we have another day tomorrow; we should get some sleep". She lay down with Napoleon beside her, closed her eyes and fell asleep. Rebecca looked at her and said "she's unique that girl, there's something about her that's special". Richard nodded and said "yeah, I feel it too, let's get some sleep. We have another long day tomorrow". Soon everyone was asleep. Meanwhile the Celestial Warriors, the Guardian Spirits of Fantasia were watching. One of the Warriors, Alexandra said "_**Susan has the Celestial Light inside her, but only she can discover it on her own. And only then will Napoleon be able to take his true form**_". She looked at a Warrior standing beside her and said "_**what do you think Orlando? Is Susan the Chosen One?**_" Orlando smiled and said "_**yes, she is. Susan is strong but I feel she will need something more to help guide her. For now, we can only watch and wait**_". The next morning, the group headed out, never suspecting that they were walking towards a loved one lost, and new allies…as the group pressed on, Richard kept a look out, watchful for any other threats. As they walked, Susan started to recognize some of the buildings and she started to get excited. Susan looked at Eudora and said "I know where we are, we're close". Eudora said "close to what?" Susan said "safety, and help. The Resistance has a base close to here. If we can get to it, we may be able to find some help, and any news of Lord Julian". Rebecca and Richard nodded, for they knew what area Susan was talking about: Goldenrod Lane, a well-known spot where the Resistance has their headquarters. Rebecca said "how do you know about the Resistance Susan?" Susan looked at her and said "because my brother was a member, and I often went with him. He also taught me fighting skills there, just in case…well, let's get going". And she started walking, with the others following.

They continued walking until Richard stopped, Tanya growling. Rebecca said "Richard, what's wrong, what is it?" Richard said "we're not the only ones here. We're being watched". Susan stayed close to Eudora, while Eudora scanned the buildings. Then a group appeared and formed a circle around them, weapons pointed at them. Then a voice said "who are you, state your business here". A 17-year-old boy stepped into the circle, wearing a Resistance uniform, a beautiful German Shepard at his side. Susan gasped, took a step forward and said "Captain, Captain John!" She ran over to him and said with a smile "am I glad to see you! You don't know how glad and relieved I am to see you!" The boy looked at her, then his eyes widened, for he recognized Susan and he said "Lady Susan? You're still alive? Oh, thank goodness, I was wondering what happened to you and Graham. Speaking of Graham, where is he? I need to speak to him". Susan lowered her gaze, trying not to show her tears. She looked at him and said "he's, he's not here with me anymore". John said "what do you mean? Is he…dead?" Susan shook her head and said "no, he was…he was…he was captured by the Parasite, trying to protect me!" John sighed, put a hand on her shoulder and said "I'm so sorry to hear that. But I know he'd be glad to know you are with us now". He looked at the others and recognized Eudora. Gasping he said "Princess Eudora, please forgive me, I didn't see you". He looked at the soldiers and said "lower your weapons, Princess Eudora and Lady Susan are among us!" The soldiers relaxed and they all went down on their knees, including John. John said "please forgive us Princess, we take protecting this area very seriously, we didn't recognize you". Eudora smiled and said "rise Captain; you have nothing to apologize for. Susan told us that you may be able to help us and give us shelter". John rose along with his soldiers. Then he noticed Richard and Rebecca and said "who are they?" Susan said "Richard and Rebecca Watson, they are traveling with us". Eudora looked at John and said "Captain, do you have any news of my husband?" John nodded and said with a smile "yes Princess, Lord Julian is still alive, staying with us as a matter of fact. He's never given up hope of finding you again. Come, you will be safe with us".

Meanwhile, at the Resistance headquarters, Julian stood at a table, a large map of Silverwood City spread out in front of him. Chloe was beside him. One of the Resistance members pointed to three different spots on the map: "the Parasite has struck here, here and here. Bandits have started taking advantage of the chaos and stealing anything they can find. We also just learned that Maple Grove District has also fallen victim". Julian sighed and said "any survivors?" Oliver shook his head and said "none that we know of yet Your Majesty, but…we do know there have been a few more captures". Julian looked at the map, and pointed at the map: "the city's water supply is contained in this dam here. If the Parasite works its way to it, it could flood the entire city, and there's no telling when or where the flooding would stop. Innocent lives are in danger". Oliver said "since Maple Grove has fallen and the bandits are roaming about, I'm afraid we will stand little chance of-". Then the door opened, a scout hurried into the room and said "Captain John has returned. He's brought survivors from Maple Grove District". The group all started whispering and talking amongst each other. Oliver said "survivors? Are you sure, how many?" The scout said "just four Lord Oliver, Princess Eudora and Lady Susan Jordon are among them". Oliver said "what about Captain Graham, any news of him?" The scout said "Lady Susan said that Captain Graham has fallen victim to the Parasite. He's been captured. I'm sorry Sir". Oliver lowered his head and sighed sadly. Julian said "bring them here, I want to see them". The scout bowed and hurried from the room. As soon as the door closed Oliver looked at Julian and said "Maple Grove has indeed fallen, so it's only a matter of time until the Parasite reaches the dam". Julian said "quite true, but at least there are survivors, so we know some people have survived the attack".

The minute the door opened and Julian saw Eudora, they ran into each other's arms and held each other close. Susan looked around the room and saw Oliver and smiled. Oliver walked over to Susan, nodded and said "I'm sorry to hear about Captain Graham, I really am Milady". Susan smiled and "thank you Oliver, I'm just glad to see you and John again". John entered the room and Julian looked at him and said "John, thank you so much, how am I ever going thank you". John smiled, waved his hand and said "no need to thank me Your Majesty, I'm just glad you are together again, I know how much she means to you". Eudora looked at him, put a hand on his cheek and said "I thought I'd never see you again, but I knew you'd never give up trying to find me, so I didn't give up". Julian smiled and said "I'm just glad you're okay darling, with the Parasite and bandits about, anything could happen". Eudora said "look who I met up with?" And she turned to Susan. Julian looked and when he saw her he said "Susan, thank goodness you're alright!" Susan bowed and said with a smile "it's wonderful to see you again Your Majesty, Eudora knew she'd find you someday". Eudora then turned to Richard and Rebecca and introduced them. Julian said "thank you for protecting my wife, she means the world to me". Richard nodded and said "it was an honor Milord, a true honor". He looked at Susan and said "but you should really thank Susan, it was her who told us to look for the Resistance" and smiled. Susan looked away and blushed, but she looked back at Richard and smiled. John said "you are safe here; you can stay here as long as you need too". Eudora nodded and said "thank you".

Later that evening, as the sun started to set, Susan was standing on a balcony with Napoleon and she sighed. Napoleon looked at her, rubbed against her and she looked at him, stroked him and said "thanks boy, I just hope we can find out why the Parasite's here". Then a voice said "don't worry, there's always an answer to every question". Susan turned to see Richard and Tanya standing there and Richard said "I'm sorry, am I bothering you?" Susan shook her head and said "no, you can join me if you wish. I don't mind Richard". Richard walked over, stood beside her and said "I'm sorry about your brother, I really am. I know what it's like to loose someone you love". Susan looked at him and said "thank you, I'm sorry about your mother and brother, at least you still have your sister". Richard laughed softly and said "yeah, that's true". He looked at her, his red hair shining in the sunlight and said "I'm glad you brought us here Susan; Eudora and Julian are happy to be together again". Susan smiled and said "I'm glad Lady Eudora is smiling again". Richard looked at her and felt sorry for her, for she lost her brother. Then the setting sun came out from behind a cloud, and Susan shone in the sun, her dark-brown hair sparkling and blue eyes shining. Richard caught his breath and thought "_no wonder Peter has a crush on her, she is beautiful. She deserves someone to make her happy again_". Susan looked at him, blinked and said "Richard, are you alright, is something wrong?" Richard shook his head and said "no, no. It's nothing, don't worry". Susan said "I'm glad to call you my friend Richard, you and Rebecca". Richard smiled, kissed her hand and said "I'm glad to call you my friend as well Susan. I'm sure everything will become clear soon". He turned and walked away. When he was gone, Susan looked at her hand, laughed softly and looked at Napoleon. She smiled and said "I think he's cute. I think, I think I like him, I mean really like him". All Napoleon did was smile and nod.

That night, as Susan slept, she had a dream. But this dream wasn't any ordinary dream, for it was the start of what is to come: Susan found herself standing in a foyer of light, pictures and beams of grey. Then she heard it, a sound. She looked in front of her and saw a beautiful staircase of grey. As she stood there, a group of figures appeared and a soft female voice said "_**don't be afraid child, you are safe here**_". Susan said "where am I, what is this place?" The woman spoke again "_**this is a sacred place, a place that exists in your heart. But when the time is right you will see it properly. You are about to embark on a dangerous mission Susan, along with your friends. You have a destiny ahead of you but only you can discover it. Susan, you are more than you appear**_". Then a male voice spoke "_**the Parasite is here for a reason, it won't stop until it finds what it's looking for. I know you have lost your brother to the Parasite, but remember: anger is not the way to earn victory, love and friendship is. You will need your friends more than ever Susan, and soon they will need you. Everything will become clear dear one, when the time is right, you will understand who you really are**_". Susan said "I don't understand; what do you mean?" Then a second sound caught her attention, a horse's whinny, but this whinny was different, it felt magical and familiar. Susan turned around and saw the outline of a winged horse and the woman said "_**that is your guide, your true guide. But you have to prove yourself before you can earn him. We have faith in you Susan Jordon; you are more than you appear. I know you can sense it as well. We will be watching over you dear girl, good luck**_". Then Susan woke up, heart racing and her face in sweat. She looked at her hands, chalk white and shaking. She closed her eyes, for memories were returning. One in particular made her realize that the woman was right…

**PART THREE: THE BATTLE FOR TRUTH AND DESTINY**

The next morning Eudora, Julian, Richard, Rebecca and Susan met in the council room with John, Oliver and another Captain, Patrick to discuss strategy. Eudora also learned the truth about Susan's brother: "my brother was a Captain of the Resistance. There were five of them: Oliver, John, Patrick, Graham and then Phillip". Julian said "but, we've only met the first three, where is Phillip". John said "disappeared, vanished. Not that long ago actually, before the Parasite started attacking the kingdom. Phillip started acting strange, he wasn't himself. Then it became obvious that it wasn't him at all, something else was inside him possessing him. Before we could get help for him, he disappeared without a trace, and we couldn't find him. Then the Parasite attacks began". Richard said "do you think Phillip's disappearance has anything to do with these attacks?" Oliver sighed and said "we don't really know for sure, but it's starting to make sense. Phillip disappeared one month ago, and then the attacks began a month later. We just want to find out why it's here and how to destroy it before more innocent people get hurt or worse". Susan looked at her hand, ran a finger over her palm and clenched it into a fist. She looked at Napoleon, who gazed at her with a fierce expression and nodded. Susan said "maybe this isn't a coincidence, the Parasite is here for a reason, and so am I". She looked at the group and said "we are all here for a reason, we met for a reason. Destiny has something in store for all of us, and we need to find out what it is!" Eudora looked Susan, and she was sure more than ever: Susan had magic inside her, but she didn't even know it!

Then Julian said "we need to find out why this creature is here. If we can find the purpose or reason behind these attacks, we may have a chance!" Eudora put a hand on his, he looked at her and she said "where you go, I go. I lost you once I don't want that to happen again". Susan said "I'm going too; I need to do what I can. I don't know what, but I want to find out my purpose as well". Richard and Rebecca looked at each other, nodded and Rebecca said "count us in, we came this far. Besides, you guys might need us" and she winked. Then a voice said "well, isn't this a turn of events. I was starting to wonder when things would get interesting". The group turned to see a 17-year-old boy sitting on a bench against the wall, a beautiful Timber Wolf at his side. A girl his age stood beside him, leaning against the wall with a smile, a beautiful Kestrel on her shoulder. The boy stood up, the girl went to his side and they walked over to the group. Julian said "Michael, were you listening?" Michael came into focus and said "yep, every single word of it. Count us in". Michael said "name's Michael Austin, for those who don't know me, this is Hana, my guide. This beautiful girl right here is my True Love Soulmate and the love of my life, Jennifer Isaacs". Jennifer nodded and said "hello, this is Cory, my Guide. We would be honored to help you. You may need us anyway". Michael said "yeah, wouldn't hurt to have a Tracker and a Healer among the group, might come in handy". Susan looked at Jennifer, she was beautiful: shoulder-length jet-black hair and sky-blue eyes. Michael was handsome: sandy-blond hair and light-brown eyes. John looked at the group and said "all of you are going to fight this thing? I trust you, but don't say I didn't warn you if one of you gets captured. I mean, all of you are vulnerable". Susan said "not me, for some reason I'm safe". They turned to see Susan; she had her back to them and was crying. Eudora walked over, put a hand on her shoulder and said "Susan, what's wrong? What do you mean you are safe?" Susan turned around, Napoleon in her arms and said "the Parasite can't touch me, at the time I didn't understand why, but now I understand. It was when Graham was captured, and I was hiding in the wall. The Parasite came at me, trying to reach me, but then I felt this light inside me, and I covered my head trying to protect myself and I remember crying 'no, stay away from me'. Then this bright light appeared and destroyed some of the Parasite's tentacles. Then it fled in pain. I woke up and well…" Eudora hugged her and said "its okay, I understand. You really do have a purpose Susan, and I'm going to help you understand?" Susan looked at her, wiped tears away, smiled and nodded.

Soon, the group was ready to go, though they were unsure as to what their purpose was. Susan though, knew what their purpose was: to discover the mystery of the Parasite and why it's here. Eudora put a hand on Susan's shoulder; she looked at her and smiled. John, Oliver and Patrick watched them leave and Patrick said "do you think they'll be able to pull it off?" Oliver said "well, we don't call the shots. The Spirits do remember, they hold Destiny in their hands, so it's up to them to decide". John said "let's just hope they can discover anything about Phillip. Let's just hope…that our suspicions aren't true". The Parasite hovered in the sky, searching the ground for any movement. Deep inside him, the captured people were inside cocoons, fast asleep. But hidden in the shadows, was someone else, 17-year-old Phillip was trapped within, the Virus spreading. Phillip had been possessed by the virus, ran away to protect his friends and fled to a cave outside the city, where the Virus took over, creating the Parasite and trapping Phillip's spirit within it. Phillip was loosing strength, and soon the Virus will take over completely, then nothing would be able to stop it. Phillip saw Graham in his cocoon, asleep and Phillip knew that he had to fight it, but how? He knew the Parasite was looking for the Celestial Light, but what will happen when it does? Phillip struggled and started to fight…

Meanwhile, the group traveled on, Susan staying close to Eudora. Suddenly Susan gasped, stopped and looked at her hands, they were white. Napoleon looked at her and said "_**Susan, what's wrong? Do you sense something?**_" Susan said "I don't know, Napoleon. I feel strange. Like, something wants to escape from me". Eudora took one of her hands, gasped and said "Susan, your hand is cold". Then Susan broke into a cold sweat and fainted. Jennifer instantly went to work, slowly waving her hand over Susan, letting the Healing Fire take effect. Michael said "baby, what's wrong with her?" Jennifer sighed and said "I don't know; I've never seen this before. She's not sick but, it's something else entirely". Eudora said "well, we need to get somewhere safe; we can't be out here in the open". Susan remained unconscious the rest of that day, and Susan's hidden magic began to take hold…_**Susan stood alone, looking around. Then a ball of light appeared, floated towards Susan, who held it in her hands; the ball of light then entered Susan's body, she glowed with sparkling light**_…Susan woke up with a gasp, sat upright and felt the beating of her heart. Napoleon was beside her, still asleep. Then he opened his eyes, looked at her and rubbed against her. Susan looked around her: they were in a walled courtyard, a fire going. The quarter moon shone in the sky surrounded by diamond stars. Susan looked at the others; most of them were asleep, except one: Richard was sitting on one of the walls, keeping watch. Susan stood up, carefully walked over, looked up and said "Richard, are you okay?" Richard looked down to see Susan standing there. He smiled, jumped down and said as he stroked Tanya "hey there, I was wondering when you'd wake up, we've all been worried". Susan said "sorry, I didn't mean to worry everyone. I don't know what happened" and she leaned against the wall. Richard said "don't apologize; things happen you can't control Susan, no sense fretting about it". Richard said "I keep thinking about what happened to Peter, there was nothing I could've done to help him, it happened so fast. I couldn't help my mother either". Susan took his hand, they looked at each other and Susan said "there was nothing I could've done to help Graham, and I don't blame myself for it. He wanted me to be safe, and I kept that promise. I know you want to get revenge Richard, we all want too defeat this thing, no matter how long it takes". Richard and Susan gazed at each other, and they kissed in the moonlight. Eudora smiled, for she heard the whole thing, and closed her eyes. When Susan closed her eyes and fell asleep, she sensed that she was falling in love, and she smiled.

The following morning, the group headed off, Michael leading the way. Susan looked at Richard, he looked at her and they smiled. Then a gust of wind struck them, they looked up to see the Parasite hovering in the sky. Michael held Jennifer close, they looked at each other and nodded. They all drew their weapons, Susan held a sword John had given her, telling her it will come in handy. Eudora said "everyone get ready, anything can happen". Julian said "it's watching us, waiting for us to make the first move". Then Susan heard a voice in her head, a familiar voice that shocked her to the core of her soul: "_**help me, please. Help me stop this pain, get it out of me!**_" Susan gasped, for it was Phillip, and she looked up at the Parasite and said "no, please no. It can't be true, it just can't be". Then the Parasite attacked, and the fight began: suddenly one of the tentacles grabbed Jenny around the ankle, making her fall to the ground. Scared, she screamed "Michael! Michael, help it's got me!" Michael didn't waste a second, he ran over yelling "Jenny! Hold on baby, I'm coming!" Drawing his sword he yelled as he swung his sword "get your filthy feelers off of her, you creature!" He cut the tentacles, pulled Jenny to her feet and held her close. Michael and Jenny looked at each other and Michael said "are you okay, you're not hurt are you?" Jenny shook her head and said "no, I'm fine. I knew you would come for me". The Parasite roared with pain, and Susan fell to one knee, for she felt the pain as her own. Phillip was watching the battle from inside and he felt powerless. He struggled and said "stop this, leave them alone! They are not the ones, stop this please!" The Parasite paused, fighting with Phillip, but, Phillip lost the fight again. Susan though, had enough. She stood up, walked in front of the group, and stood her ground. Eudora, Julian and the others were exhausted, on their knees and out of strength. Richard said "Susan, what are you doing! Are you crazy?" Susan stretched her arms out and said "stop! This fighting must stop! Let him go, let them all go!" The Parasite attacked and Susan said "I won't let you harm my friends and the one I care about, I won't let that happen!" The tentacles came at her she closed her eyes and then the Celestial Light hidden deep inside her body exploded…

Eudora, Richard, Julian, Rebecca, Michael and Jennifer watched astounded as Susan glowed like a star, sparkling with light. The sword John gave her also shone with light; Susan held it in her hands and said "I won't let you hurt them! I won't let you!" A dome of white light covered Eudora and the others, with Susan outside it. Susan swung her sword, and sent a wave of magic at the Parasite, making it roar and flee. The dome fell away, and Susan stood there in amazement. Then she felt that familiar feeling from her dream, turned to see Napoleon glowing with light and lifting into the air. The others joined her and stood there watching. Napoleon's shape began to change, until the light began to crack. Suddenly it shattered and a beautiful Pegasus landed gently on the ground. He spread his snowflake-white wings, looked at them and smiled. He reared up and whinnied, a call pure and strong. He landed, then looked at Susan and said "_**hello Lady Susan, we finally meet at last**_". Susan walked over, lifted a hand and placed it on his neck. Looking into his beautiful eyes she said "Napoleon, is that you? You're…you're the one from my dream". Napoleon nodded and said "_**yes, I'm sorry for the deception Milady, but it was the only way. Until you proved yourself, I couldn't assume my true form**_". Richard said "I don't get it…if Napoleon's true form is a Pegasus, why did he disguise himself?" Napoleon looked at him and said "_**because the Celestial Guardians wished it. They sensed Susan was special, but they needed to test her more in order to be certain she possessed it**_". Jennifer said "possessed what?" Napoleon said "_**the Celestial Light**_".

They were resting in a park, recovering their strength and looking at Napoleon in amazement. Susan was looking at the sword John gave her and Napoleon said "_**that sword is special. Only the Chosen One can wield the sword and harness its power. The Celestial Light lives inside you Susan; you were destined for great things**_". Susan said "but…but why me? I'm not special; I'm just an ordinary girl". Napoleon said "_**you are not ordinary Susan, you never have been. You were given the Gift of Song for a reason, to make a difference. The Celestial Light only chooses those it deems worthy. The Celestial Light is an ancient and mysterious power source that's all around us. We can't see it, or touch it. But we do feel it: the air we breathe, the wind in the trees, and the rainbow after the storm…its everywhere. Unknown to all, but to the purest of hearts; you are destined for greatness Susan. You already knew of this, didn't you?**_" Susan nodded and said "I've had suspicions for a while, but I just thought they were just…" She gasped and said "oh, the wall! That was me using my magic wasn't it?" Napoleon nodded and Susan said "and you protected me from the wall collapsing". Napoleon nodded again and Susan said "that's what that lady meant. Love and Friendship will help you gain victory. She also said that I will understand everything when the time is right". She fell to her knees and let tears fall. Eudora went to her side, wrapped an arm around her and said "we are here for you Susan; we are all in this together no matter what". Susan wiped away tears and said "it's not just that, it's the Parasite". Julian said "what about it?" Susan looked at him and said "Phillip is inside it. He's trapped and in pain". Michael said "John and Oliver mentioned something about Phillip acting strange, and then disappearing a month before the attacks started". Rebecca looked at everyone and said "is it just me, or is everything getting really confusing?" Richard crossed his arms over his chest and said "not confusing sis, well confusing and complicated". Susan looked at Napoleon, who gazed at her. She needed answers, but where and how?

**PART FOUR: THE FINAL BATTLE**

The Parasite was asleep, recovering its strength. It had taken a lot of damage from Susan's magic, and it needed to rest. Inside, Phillip was stunned, he knew Susan was special, but he didn't know she was that special. Then an angry voice said "_**that girl has the Celestial Light! You never told me, why didn't you tell me!**_" Phillip winced as the pain shot through his body, and he said "I didn't know it was her! I didn't know you have to believe me!" The Virus paused; then said "_**the Celestial Light is the only thing that can give me full strength. That girl is the only one who can do that. She will become the new host, and you…well, I'll have no use for you. You will just fade away forever**_". Phillip knew he had to warn Susan, but how? Meanwhile, Susan was sitting on a grassy hill, Napoleon beside her. Then Richard came up, sat down beside her and said "I'll stand by you Susan. No matter the danger, no matter the fear involved I will stand by your side till the end". Susan looked at him with tear-filled eyes and said "are you sure you want to do that Richard? I don't want anyone getting hurt because of me!" She covered her face with her hands and cried; Richard put a hand on her shoulder, knowing that she needed comfort. He said softly "I care about you, a lot. That's why I'm staying by your side". Susan gasped, looked at him and he said "what?" Richard smiled and said "I've felt this connection with you Susan, it took a while to surface, but…you mean a lot to me. I don't want anything to happen to you". Susan stood up, turned and walked a few steps and said "you mean a lot to me too Richard. But…it wouldn't work. I mean, I'm two years younger than you, I'm your brother's age". Richard stood up, walked over and said "so? I don't care about that. I understand why my brother loves you; you are an amazing, incredible person Susan. I mean that. I love you with all my heart and soul Susan". Susan turned around, looked at him and said "you…you mean it?" Richard smiled, nodded, took her hand and said "yes, I mean it. I love you Susan". Susan smiled, blushed and said "I love you too Richard. I know we will make it work, no matter what". And they kissed, but it was the magical Kiss of True Love. Eudora, Julian, Michael, Jennifer and Rebecca were watching, and they knew that Susan finally found someone special.

That night, the group spent the night in a clearing of trees. Susan was asleep, but suddenly broke into a cold sweat and breathing heavily. Napoleon woke up, looked at Susan and instantly sensed something was wrong. He got up, gently nudged Susan, but nothing happened. He whinnied, and Eudora woke up, looked at Napoleon and said "Napoleon, what's going on, what's wrong?" Then she saw Susan, gasped and said as she got to her feet "everyone wake up, quickly now! It's Susan". Julian woke up and was instantly at his wife's side. Richard and Rebecca was also there, Richard looking at Susan with a pained look in his eyes. Jennifer woke up, looked at Michael, shook him awake, Michael sat up and said "what? Where's the fire?" Jennifer said "Michael, wake up, Susan needs us, move it!" Michael said "oh, okay…five more minutes" and then fell to the ground again. Jenny sighed impatiently, knelt down and pulled his ear. Michael woke up and was really awake then "okay, okay, I'm up, I'm up". Eudora felt Susan's pulse and said "I don't get it, something isn't right. She's in a cold sweat and her heartbeat is going crazy". Rebecca said "this happened before, remember?" Michael said "yeah, but nothing like this". Susan was in the middle of a dream, a dream that will change everything: _**Susan stood in a room of black, scared and alone. Then a voice said "**__so, you are the one with the Celestial Light. I expected someone more_". _**Susan knew that this was the Parasite and it gave her the creeps. She said as brave as she could "**__what do you want from me? Why are you attacking people? They've done nothing to you!__**" The Parasite was quiet and said "**__I am trying to find the Celestial Light, and now that I have, I have no use for Phillip and the others. They have served their purpose. And now you will serve yours!__**" Susan took a step back and said "**__you took my brother, Richard and Rebecca's brother and many other people against their will! You also killed other innocent people, who didn't deserve that fate! Stay away from me!__**" The Parasite said "**__if you don't do what I say, then there is no telling what will happen to your friends__**" Susan said "**__you stay away from them, and stay away from me!__**" She sent a blast of magic at him, and the last thing she heard it say was "**__you will regret doing that! I'll show you how wrong you are__**". And Susan fell to her knees, tears falling from her eyes and she screamed with pain and fear…**_

Susan woke up, sat up, her heartbeat going crazy. Eudora said "Susan, what happened? What did you see?" Susan looked at her shaking hands and said "it…it…was the Parasite. Only I didn't see it I only heard its voice". Julian said "what happened Susan; what does it want?" Susan hesitated and said "it wants me! It knows I have the Celestial Light, he's also got Captain Phillip trapped inside. If I don't do something soon…Phillip will fade away forever!" Eudora looked at Julian and said "I knew something was wrong, we need to be extra careful". Susan said "he also said that all of you will be in danger if I didn't do what he asked. I told him to stay away from all of you and drove him away". Richard took her hand, she looked at her and he said "no matter what, we're in this together, till the end". Susan let the tears flow, for they all knew that this journey was getting more and more dangerous. Three days later, the group was traveling through the city leading to the temple. They had passed the Royal Palace, damaged but still standing. Michael said "where is everyone? We haven't seen a single person since we started this journey". Julian said "they probably either fled the city or hiding underground. Let's just hope that's all that's happened to them". Susan was up in the air, flying on Napoleon, getting a better look at the city. Susan said "Napoleon, do you think we'll defeat it? I don't want anyone else to get hurt". Napoleon said "_**don't worry Lady Susan, you'll figure something out. With our friends by our side, there is nothing we can't do!**_" Then a roar was heard and in the distance Susan saw the Parasite, looking right at her! Susan braced herself, looked down at the others and said "hey guys! Get ready, it's coming!" Michael said "oh man, will this thing ever stop?" Rebecca said "not until it gets what it wants" Richard looked at Susan and said "I won't let it get her! I'll protect her until my last breath if I have to!" Susan landed and said "he's not going to show mercy this time! This time he means business. I got him mad, and I don't think we want to see him mad".

By the time the Parasite was close enough, it looked at Susan and Susan steadied herself, looked into its eyes and into its heart…and was shocked. The fight began, but the Parasite was more cautious, waiting until the right moment to strike… A tentacle came out of nowhere so fast that nobody saw it, until it was too late. Jennifer was grabbed by the tentacle, and Michael tried to get to her but it was too late. Jenny was absorbed and disappeared. The Parasite looked at Susan and its voice echoed in her head "_**you should've heeded my words, now you have cost one of your friends!**_" Then the Parasite disappeared; Susan fell to her knees, angry tears falling from her eyes. Michael was frozen where he stood, in shock. Julian walked over, put a hand on his shoulder and said "we'll find a way to get her back my friend, I promise". Michael never even moved, only said "Jenny, no not my Jenny". Then everyone jumped, for an anguished scream was heard: Susan was pounding the ground with her fist and saying "no, no, no; this can't be happening, Jenny's gone and it's all my fault, it's my fault!" Eudora walked over, went on her knees and wrapped her arms around her. Holding her close Eudora said "no Susan, it's not your fault, it's not anyone's fault! You did what you could, remember that". Susan closed her eyes, tears still falling and said "it said this might happen; I want this to stop!" Eudora let two tears fall from her eyes, looked at the others, who had the same pained look on their faces.

They were standing on the City Green, a meadow outside the city where festivals were held. A lake was also on the property. Michael said "Jenny…do you think…do you think she's still alive?" Julian shrugged and said "right now Michael, we can't be sure, we still need to figure out how to defeat it. It's like a needle in a haystack: so many questions but one answer". Eudora sighed, shook her head, stroked Leon on the head and said "I'm worried about Susan; I'm not sure how much longer she can handle this". Rebecca looked at Susan, who was standing at the lakeshore and said "poor thing, first her brother and now Jenny, I don't know how much more she can take in". Susan looked at her reflection, Napoleon nudged her shoulder, she stroked him on the neck and said "oh Napoleon, what are we going to do? I need to find out how to defeat this thing and bring back all those people who were taken". Napoleon said "_**you will think of something Milady, you always do. I have full belief in you**_". Susan smiled, and then something out of the corner of her eyes caught her eyes. Susan looked out at the lake and gasped, for the water was moving and swirling. Susan looked closer and saw in the water a stone, glowing yellow like the sun. Then a figure appeared; the gold stone in his hand. Eudora and the others sensed the visitor and hurried to Susan's side. The Lake Guardian said "_**do not be afraid, I'm here to help you. I know you want to defeat the Parasite and free the trapped people inside, including Master Phillip**_". Susan gasped and said "you…you know Phillip, how?" The Spirit said "_**I have known Master Phillip for quite a while now, he has been a good friend to the lake spirits who live here and he came to me for help. He gave me this to hold, but I think you will make better use of it than I would Lady Susan**_". He placed the yellow stone in Susan's hand, and the others got closer to take a look at it. The stone glowed brightly, and Eudora knew instantly what it was.

She looked at the Spirit and said "that's…that's a memory stone. How did Phillip get it?" The Lake Guardian said "_**I do not know where he got it Your Majesty, all I know is he came here one day a month ago and asked me to keep it safe for him. I instantly sensed something was wrong, and he was desperate so I didn't ask any questions. I kept it safe for him. I do not know what is stored inside it, but it must be something important or he wouldn't have parted with it so desperately. I hope it brings you luck**_". He bowed and disappeared. Julian said "that is something; I've heard memory stones can be powerful depending on the color. That golden sun color means it has a powerful memory or memories inside". Susan could feel the magic of the stone and she said "Graham used to tell me about memory stones. I learned about them at school, but I never thought I'd actually be able to see one". Michael said "what do you think could be stored inside it? Do you think it could help us get more answers?" Rebecca said "I don't know; we don't know how to activate it". Susan gazed at the stone, walked away, knelt down and placed it on the grass. Standing up, she drew her sword, which glowed white; Susan lifted the sword, brought it down over the stone and smashed it. Then a white ball of light appeared, floated into the air, hovered and a voice said "_**so, you found out how to use the stone. I always knew you were destined for great things Susan, your brother would be proud of you**_". The ball took shape and Susan gasped, for Phillip stood in front of her! Eudora and the others were at her side and Julian said "Phillip, how is that possible?" Phillip smiled and said "_**I forgot; there is still much you don't know, so I will show you**_". He spread his arms and the entire scenery changed. They were standing in a room and Susan realized it was the Resistance headquarters. Susan could sense the magic and looked at Eudora and the others, for they could sense it too. Phillip turned to look at them and said "_**I understand if you all are confused, but fear not. I will explain everything. When the Virus took over my body, I tried to fight it, but it became too strong. I knew that it needed a full host to survive, so I decided to do all I could to weaken it. So I stored my soul into the memory stone in an attempt to stop the Virus, but now my spirit is trapped within the Parasite, and only the Celestial Light can stop it**_".

Richard said "Virus? I've never heard of it". Phillip said "_**well, why would you? Only the Parasite is there. In order to fully destroy it, you need to attack it from the inside. Attack its heart! The heart is the Virus, but you'll need all of the love and friendship you can get. Every single person has light inside their hearts, even though they don't know it. The stronger the person, the brighter the light becomes**_". Rebecca said "a shell! The Parasite is a shell; crack the shell you get what's inside! It's like an egg!" Susan looked at the sword, and knew that the Parasite had to be defeated, once and for all… They stood on the field, watching Phillip's soul go to the Spirit World. Then Susan heard a roar in her head and then a vision: _**the Parasite was in pain, for with Phillip's soul in the Spirit World, the Virus's hold on him was weakened. The captured people remained in their cocoons, asleep and paralyzed…but still possessed their own individual light…**_" Susan gasped and fell to her knees, her heart racing and Eudora went on her knees, put an arm around her and said "Susan, what did you see? What happened?" Susan said "Graham, Peter, Jenny…they are all still alive, but they all have a light of their own". Michael said "the stronger the person, the brighter the light!" Susan stood up, looked towards the horizon and said "its time we ended this guys! Time we free everyone who was taken from us!" Eudora, Julian, Richard, Rebecca and Michael all nodded and looked towards the horizon, for the final battle is about to begin. Two days later, the team was waiting for the Parasite to arrive and they all knew that is battle could be the last one. Richard stood beside Susan, took her hand and they looked at each other with love. Then Julian said "here it comes! It's time to end this!" Susan looked at the creature, drew her sword, mounted Napoleon and took to the sky. This was her chance to protect all those she loved. Her last thought was "_**I won't let it take anyone else I care about! I'll protect those I love!**_" Napoleon looked at her, nodded, and they looked at the Parasite, and they were ready to make the ultimate sacrifice.

The fight was fierce, and Susan shouted "Parasite! It's me you want; take me instead of my friends! This fight is between you and me now!" The Parasite turned to her, looked at her and then tentacles wrapped around her and Napoleon. Eudora, Julian, Michael, Rebecca and Richard watched helplessly; Susan looked back and said "I won't let anyone else get hurt. I love all of you; you are my best friends in the world". With those words, they both disappeared. Richard fell to his knees in shock, for now Susan was gone. Julian stepped forward, drew his sword, looked at Chloe and said "we can still give Susan as much help as we can. Love and friendship is the key, think about all those people who mean the world to you and hold that memory in your mind". Richard stood up, nodded and Eudora said "everyone, hold hands, close your eyes and think of your strongest memory". They did just that, and something amazing began to happen… Meanwhile, Susan and Napoleon found themselves inside the Parasite, looking up at blue cocoons, each one holding a captured person. Susan saw Graham, Jenny and Richard's brother Peter. Then Napoleon said "_**Susan, we need to find the Virus, it's the only way to put an end to this. But where do we start?**_" Susan said "Phillip! If we find Phillip, we find the Heart!" Then the Virus spoke, sending chills down her spine: "_**you are either very brave or very stupid to allow yourself capture Chosen One. I don't know what you're planning, but it won't work**_". Susan held the sword, glowing snowflake white and she said "that's what you think! I won't let you hurt others anymore, I will stop you!" The Virus said "_**stop me huh? How are you going to do that? You don't even know where I am!**_" Susan closed her eyes, and let the light shine through her. She thought of all the people who she cared about: Graham, Richard, the Resistance, Eudora, Julian, Michael, Rebecca and Jennifer. Letting the love flow through her, she let her sword guide her. Opening her eyes, she saw a beam of light shining straight in front of them. Napoleon said "_**that's the way Milady, we must hurry! We don't have a lot of time**_". Susan nodded and they followed the light, into the shadows.

The darkness felt thick, and Susan couldn't see anything. Then Phillip appeared; his arms and legs wrapped in vines. Then a dark-green ball of light appeared, and Susan knew that it was the Virus in person. The Virus said "_**you have caused me enough trouble for the last time! This time I will destroy you forever!**_" The Virus sent dark magic at Susan, but Susan protected herself with a dome of magic. Then she stopped, paused and listened, for a familiar feeling was coming over her. Suddenly Susan and Napoleon began to glow with light, but this was no ordinary light, for it was filled with love, friendship, loyalty and devotion. Susan smiled, for she knew her friends were helping her. Napoleon said "_**it's now or never Susan, we have one shot!**_" Susan nodded, closed her eyes and added her own light to those of her friends. And when she did, both she and Napoleon began to glow with rainbow colors and the sword also glowed with the rainbow's light. Susan raised the sword, said "you won't harm anyone ever again! Rainbow's Light, purify Shadow's might!" She swung the sword and a blast of magic burst from the sword, struck the Virus and the entire Parasite began to shake, for the Virus was being purified. Then in a blast of rainbow magic, the Virus and everything surrounding it, including Susan and Napoleon disappeared…outside, Eudora and the others were on the ground, unconscious. The Parasite roared one last time; erupted into light and was purified. Phillip smiled and went to the Spirit World, finally at rest and safe from harm.

**EPILOGUE: A HAPPY ENDING AND NEW BEGINNINGS**

Eudora and the others awoke to the setting sun. Standing up, Eudora looked up and saw that the Parasite was gone, and early evening stars were starting to appear. She smiled and said "Susan did it, she saved the kingdom". Julian said "with our help, we all saved the kingdom". Richard, Michael and Rebecca were on their feet and then Michael noticed something walking towards them: people, lots of them but one in particular caught his attention…"Jenny? Jenny!" and took off running. Jenny saw him, starting running and said "Michael!" They ran into each others arms. Then Rebecca and Richard ran to their brother Peter. Julian said "everyone who was captured is now free, everyone is free again". Eudora held back the tears, but failed and she said "not all, not all. Susan gone, she's gone". Then Graham stepped forward and said "my sister has always known where her loyalties lie, I always knew she'd do the right thing". Richard fell to his knees, tears in his eyes and said "no, she can't be gone, she can't". Then someone said "look, look over there!" They all looked towards the horizon and three figures were walking towards them, all three dressed in white and gold, the two men wearing capes. The first one held Susan in his arms, Napoleon in the form of a White Fox once again. Richard stood up, ran over and the man put Susan in his arms. Richard fell to his knees, tears ready to fall and he said "don't let her die, please don't let her die. I love her; with all my heart I love her. I don't know what I'd do without her". A single tear fell from his eyes and landed on Susan's hand. Then a soft voice said "I love you too Richard, with all my heart". Richard gasped, looked down and saw Susan looking at him with a smile.

Susan and Richard stood up and Orlando said "Susan was willing to sacrifice her life to defeat the Parasite, that determination alone, the determination to protect the ones she loved gave her the extra magic, along with the magic you all gave her to destroy the Virus. Phillip is now at peace, he won't be harmed ever again". Alexandra said "Napoleon will be able to take his Pegasus form, but only in dangerous situations. So if the need arose, he can transform at will". Susan smiled and said "thank you, I'm grateful for everything you've done for us". Alexandra smiled and said "of course, you have a great gift Susan, use the Celestial Light well. I have no doubt that you will be able to do great things". With those words, the three bowed and disappeared. Susan turned, saw her brother and ran into his arms. After that, she took his hand and said "come on, I want you to meet everybody". Richard walked over, reached out his hand to Graham and said "Graham, my name is Richard Watson, this is Tanya". He motioned Tanya standing beside him. He looked at Graham and said "your sister and I are Soulmates; I promise I will treat her well, I will make her happy". Graham looked at Susan, who smiled, back at Richard and said as he shook his hand "I trust you with my sister; I know you'll make her happy Richard". Then Richard said "this is Rebecca, my twin sister, and my brother Peter". Graham looked at Rebecca, and instantly blushed. Eudora, Julian, Michael and Jennifer walked over. Eudora hugged Susan and said "you scared me, don't do that ever again" Susan nodded and said "I promise Milady". Eudora looked at Julian, he nodded and Eudora said "Susan, I am inviting you, all of you, into my inner circle. Which means you can call me Era now". Susan blinked, shocked. Then she nodded and smiled.

One adventure ended, but another is about to begin…

**BIOGRAPHY TO THE SEQUEL: A JOURNEY OF FRIENDSHIP AND PROMISES**

Two years have passed since the Parasite was defeated and the Kingdom of Silverwood was saved, thanks to High Princess Eudora Montgomery and her husband/TRUE LOVE Soulmate Crown Prince Julian. Along with 15-year-old Susan Jordan, Richard and Rebecca Watson, Michael Austin and his beautiful TRUE LOVE Soulmate Jennifer Isaacs they defeated the Parasite and saved the people and the kingdom.

Now, the Capital city Silverwood City, and the kingdom has been restored to its former glory and beauty. Susan Jordon, now 17, is famous as ever for her singing and her dancing. But, she's also famous for being a member of Queen Eudora and King Julian's inner circle. Susan is enjoying life with her Spirit Guide Napoleon, her 19-year-old brother Graham and her TRUE LOVE Soulmate, 19-year-old Richard Watson. Richard's twin sister Rebecca has found her Soulmate in Graham. 17-year-old Peter, Richard and Rebecca's younger brother is training to be a Swordsman and is the best in the city.

Then the day came when Susan helps a frightened, beautiful 17-year-old girl in search of help. Lauren Francis is a beautiful Psychic on the run, along with her Spirit Guide Starlight, after escaping from Dominick, a dangerous and well-known Collector. Lauren forms an alliance with Susan, Peter, and the others. Peter and Lauren grow closer, but can they defeat Dominick and free all the other captured Gifters. Will Lauren be able to finally be free? And will Peter finally find a Soulmate of his own?

Along the way, they meet up with Lauren's mysterious rescuer, who has a surprising and unexpected surprise in store for them. What could his secret be? Well, we'll find out…


End file.
